Back for More
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Matthews' friends is threatening Kelly, and with the others out of the game, she has to solve this one by herself. Will she be able to do it before the time run out? -Spoiler warning-Set after "Angel in Fear"- Please R&R! Complete!
1. Real treat

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and the bad guys. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual.**_**_  
_**

**Spoiler alert_: Set after my other stories "Angel in Fear" and "Lost Angel". _**

**_The idea of this comes from "Kelly Garrett", who wrote this as a review :)) __  
I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow, so I'll post this as a teaser for you guys ^^, _**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1.**_**  
**_

"Can we make pancakes?"

"Of course Ell, of course. I told you so earlier today."

Ella made a sound of joy before she jumped out of the car and ran up towards the house. Kelly smiled and grabbed the mail before walking up behind the girl. Kelly unlocked the door and Ella ran in. Kelly smiled and looked through the mail, finding an envelope with her name on. No address, no stamp, just her name, written with an typewriter. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and decided to just get it over with. She pulled up a short note, and as she read it, her heart stopped.

"_Help him out, or lose her. More information will follow. Inform your coworkers and they will be hurt."_

Kelly looked in the envelope with shaky hands, and she discovered a snapshot of herself and Ella. She felt her heart tighten, and she quickly put the picture and note back into the envelope.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Kelly looked down at the little girl.

"Nothing. Let's make those pancakes."

Later that night, Kelly was pacing down the halls. She had tucked in Ella for bed about two hours ago, but she couldn't sleep herself. She kept reading the note in her head over and over. `_Help him out_´. Him? Who? Help who? The other parts of the note was a bit more clear. `_or lose her_´. Kelly stopped outside Ella's room and put her hand on the sign that read Ella, which she had made in kindergarten. Kelly could feel tears beginning to pour uncontrollably down her cheeks, and she walked away from the door to make sure the little girl didn't wake up. _`I should call the others. They will kill me if I don't, even though what the note said. But, what if they get hurt? I would never forgive myself. But I have to tell them. I've learned my lesson. And they will be so mad if I don't.´_

Kelly looked at her watch. Shortly after 10 pm. She grabbed her phone and called Kris.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kris, Bosley and Tiffany had joined Kelly in her kitchen.

"So, what's so important?" Tiffany asked as Kelly gave them all some coffee.

"I… I received a note in the mail when I got home today."

Kris noticed how Kelly battled with her tears, and she took her hand.

"Where's the note?" Kris asked, and Kelly handed her the note that she'd been hiding in her inner pocket to make sure Ella didn't find it.

Kris pulled it out of the envelope and found the note and the picture. She read it and passed it to the other side of the table to Bosley and Tiffany.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kris asked Kelly and Bosley.

"At least I am." Bosley answered, putting down the note and picture on the table.

"What?" Kelly asked confused.

"Justin Matthews."

Kelly looked up and Kris, and her eyes got wide as a plate.

"No, no that's not possible. He's behind lock and key, and Charlie promised me he would never get out."

"Evidently his friends are going to try to help him escape, and they want you to help out too."

"Why do you think the note means him?"

"It's the same type of threat as he did before, I'm sure he's informed his friends about all of this. But I guess we just have to wait until the instructions comes and we'll do something about it then."

"Guys? Who's Justin Matthews?" Tiffany asked and the others looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry Tiff. You weren't with us then. It was about a year and a half ago. He's my old boyfriend from when I was a teenager, and he escaped from prison and came here. He… he beat me up and threatened to hurt Kris, Bosley or Sabrina if I told them." Kelly said, looking down in the table.

"Kelly never told us what was going on, and by the time we figured it out and got here, Kelly was so badly beaten we thought we'd lose her." Kris said, holding Kelly's hand tight.

"They took Matthews back to Dallas, and we all went there so Kelly could get rid of her nightmares. She did, and just a few weeks later, she went back there and brought Ella home." Bosley added.

Tiffany nodded.

"Well. Thanks for coming guys. Why don't you drive home and we'll meet at the office tomorrow? I'm going to make sure Ella is staying with me until we've wrapped this up, I don't want someone to kidnap or hurt her when she's in school."

"Good idea. But are you sure you don't want us to stay? I really don't feel like leaving you two alone."

"I'm going to bed anyway, I'm definitely going to move Ella over to my room. I'll look doors and windows. Don't worry. You all just head home and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. But be sure to call if you need us?"

"I promise. And you promise to be careful? The note clearly said that I shouldn't tell you…"

"You did the right thing."

"Well, promise to be careful."

"We promise." They all chorused.

The angels and Bosley rose and walked towards Bosley's car. He had picked them up earlier. Kelly stood in the door when the others walked down. Halfway down Kris stopped.

"Oh, I forgot my purse!"

She turned around and walked up back to Kelly. Kelly followed her into the house to find her purse. In the same time as the got into the kitchen and Kris grabbed her purse, they heard a loud explosion outside. They both saw the panic in the other's eyes, and they stood still for a second before they ran out of the house. They both stopped in the door and stared at the scene in front of them.

"Oh my God! Bosley!? Tiffany?!"

* * *

_Now, use that "Review-button" and I'll might continue this when I get home ^__^_


	2. Terrific

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews!  
I just got back from Italy, oh such a wonderful country. This was my third trip there, and I still love it. Had time to see Pisa, Lucca and Forence. And I tell you - if you get a chance to see Lucca - take it! Such a fantastic town.**

Anyway. You might be happy to know that I pretty much finished this story since I had my notebook with me. I just need to write it down at the computer, and make some final adjustments. And... I guess it will be around 20 chapters. Hope you'll enjoy it, and let me know if you do, and if you don't,

Agnes :))

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2.**

"I'll call 911!" Kelly said and ran back into the house.

Kris ran down Kelly's lawn, and knelt besides Tiffany. She had a lot of bleeding cuts and abrasions all over her, and her arm was laying in a weird position.

"Tiff? Tiff, can you hear me?"

* * *

Tiffany turned her head when she saw Kris bending down over her, but immediately regretted it as pain shot through her spine. She closed her eyes in pain, and opened them again when she felt a hand on her forehead. She met Kris' eyes, and she saw the fear in her friend face. She noticed Kris' lips move, but she could not hear her. She tried to focus, and she was able to make out _`be still´ _from reading her lips. _`Well, considering how much that hurt, I didn't plan on doing it again´_ Tiffany said to herself. She looked up at Kris, who were still mouthing, and she realized her hearing was definitely damaged. Everything was so quiet. So extremely quiet. She felt Kris giving her hand a friendly squeeze before she disappeared out of sight, and Tiffany was left alone on the grass.

* * *

Kris ran over to Bosley and knelt besides him too, after making sure that Tiffany was alive. Kris' heart skipped a few beats when she reached his bloody body. Bosley was unconscious, but Kris was relieved to find a strong pulse. The relief didn't stay for long when she noticed blood forming a puddle beneath Bosley's head.

"How bad is he? And Tiff?"

Kris looked up at Kelly, who had gasped when she noticed her friend.

"Tiff is conscious, but something's wrong, she's not responding. I think her arm might be broken or dislocated or something. Bosley's unconscious, and… he's bleeding… a lot."

Kelly nodded understanding. "Ambulance, police and the fire department will be here within a few minutes."

Kris nodded and looked up towards Bosley's car. The fire that was coming from the car was fading out, but it was still burning.

"Did Ella wake up?" Kris asked and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, she did. I told her to stay in her room until I'll get her. I don't want her to see this."

Kris nodded, and looked over at Tiffany.

"I'll take her. You stay with Bosley."

Kris nodded as Kelly moved over to Tiffany's side.

* * *

Just a few minutes, the entire garden was filled with paramedics, firefighters and police officers. Kris and Kelly was talking to two officers, but they were constantly observing the paramedics work. Ella was clinging to Kelly's shoulder, Kelly wanted her close now when there was so much people everywhere.

"What happened?"

Kris and Kelly looked over at the officer. They were both thinking the same thing. The note. Should they tell the police? Then definitely more people would get hurt. Bosley and Tiffany were all ready hurt, they didn't want to risk more lives.

"There was probably a car bomb. Those two and myself were on our way to the car, I got back into the house because I forgot my purse, and then we just heard a loud explosion. We got back out, and the car were in flames, and Bosley and Tiffany were laying on their backs."

"You're private investigators, right? For Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Have you received any threats lately?"

"No, we haven't." Kelly lied quickly.

"Okay then. Well, we'll see what we can get out. It looks like they are ready to bring your friends down now. Do you want me to give you a ride or do you want to go with the ambulance?"

"Kris, why don't you go with them, I'll follow in the squad car?"

Kris nodded and jogged down to the ambulance, and jumped in next to Tiffany. Kelly locked the door while holding Ella's hand before they got into the police car and the officer followed the ambulance.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked.

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"Because we wants to make sure that Bosley and Tiffany are okay."

"Are Boffley and Tiff okay?"

"I hope so."

* * *

About an hour later, Kris was in the phone with Charlie, and Kelly and Ella was sitting by the couches, Ella was asleep in Kelly's lap. Kris saw the doctor walking towards them, and she put the phone towards her shoulder.

"Ms Garrett, Ms Munroe?"

"Yes, doctor, how are they?"

"Ms Welles has a fractured ulna, which we're putting in a cast. She also has two fractured vertebras, so we've put a back brace on her, and she's going to be on bedrest for quite some time. It's severe, but not that severe so she'll need surgery, luckily. She also has a lot of damage to the ear drums, so she'll be experiencing some deafness, hopefully it's temporary, but she will probably not go back to full hearing."

"But she'll be okay, right?"

"It's hard to say with back injuries, some people experience problems for a few weeks, some have problems their entire life. We'll just have to wait and see. But the arm should be fine within a month or so."

"Okay. How about Bosley?" Kris asked carefully.

"He's got some severe head trauma, and he's in a coma right now. There's nothing we can do except hope he'll wake up by himself, and not until then we can see if he's got any permanent brain damage."

Both the angels look at each other and inhaled sharply. Bosley. Brain damage. No, not _their _Bosley.

"After speaking to your boss, we've been successful in getting them in the same room, at least for now. I know Ms Welles were very concerned about Mr Bosley, and she was happy to be in the same room as him." The doctor continued.

"Can we see them?"

"Sure."

"How bad do they look?" Kelly asked, glancing over at the girl that was sleeping against her shoulder.

"Their wounds and abrasions have all been cleaned and covered, I don't think it will be a problem for the little one to see them if she wakes up."

"Good."

"Follow me, and I'll show you to them."

Kris quickly hung up the phone and followed Kelly and the doctor as they walked down a long hall. The doctor showed them into a white, quiet room. Kris and Kelly both felt their hearts beating faster as they watched their two friends. Bosley was in one of the beds, looking very pale, and having several machines attached to him. Kelly put down Ella in the couch in the room, before she sat down besides Tiffany, who was still awake. Her eyes looked tired, but she smiled shortly when Kris and Kelly sat down next to her. She glanced over at a notebook and a pen that had been placed besides her. Kris grabbed it an quickly wrote on it before turning it to Tiffany.

_`How are you?´_

Tiffany took the notebook and paper from Kris and wrote down one shaky word before showing it to Kris and Kelly.

_`Terrific´_


	3. Everything's falling apart

**Chapter 3.**

Kelly and Kris sat quiet in the taxi that was taking them back to Kelly's house. Ella was laying between them sleeping, and as they got home, Kelly carried her to her bed. Kris and Kelly talked for a second before Kelly slid down in her bed next to Ella, and Kris fell asleep in the guest room.

* * *

That morning, they met up in the kitchen.

"Did you call the hospital?" Kelly asked as she grabbed some coffee that Kris had made.

"Yeah, no change."

Kelly nodded and sat down on the chair and sipped her coffee. The phone rang and Kelly got up to answer it.

"Yeah? Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that. I… Can you hold on?" Kelly said, putting the phone towards the shoulder. "Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"I totally forgot I had to go to court today, you know I'm witnessing against Glenn Staley."*

"Oh, right, that was today."

"Can you watch Ella for a few hours?"

"Of course."

Kelly smiled, and poured down her coffee, before jumping into the shower. She hurried up, kissed her daughter and begged Kris to be careful, watch out, lock doors and windows and call if she was needed, before she left for court.

* * *

"Where did mummy go aunt Kris?"

Kris looked at the little girl who walked into the kitchen.

"She's working for a little while, she'll be back within a few hours. You and I will have some fun, okay?"

"Okay!"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereals and vanilla yoghurt." The girl smiled, and ran up to the refrigerator.

Kris took down the cereals from the shelf and poured some into a bowl, and then helped Ella get the yoghurt down. She poured the yoghurt and then put the bowl on the table.

"What do you want to drink to that?"

"Orange juice!" Ella smiled, and Kris poured her some juice, and then sat down, and continued with her coffee. She kept reading the paper that she had went out to get earlier. Suddenly Kris heard a noise outside the door and her detective instincts immediately got tensed. She rose from her feet, and looked out the window for a second. She didn't see anything or anyone, and she got back to her seat. A second later, she heard a window shatter in the living room.

* * *

Kelly was totally distracted in the courtroom, and she just wanted to get away from there. She saw Glenn Staley sitting by the table, and she thought of her and Kris' fight that day in the office. How she had left her resignation, and so had Kris. How could they have fought like that over a man? She felt ridiculous, Kris and her friendship was so much more than a man could destroy. At least she had always thought so. But Bill Cord had really been something. At the time, she was so mad at Kris, but after talking everything through with her, she'd come to her senses, and she knew that Kris would never do anything like that to hurt her. And she would never do anything to hurt Kris for that matter. It had been Bill's fault, she had just realized it too late. As she thought of her and Kris' fight, it almost brought a giggle to her lips. Oh so childish.

She spent about two hours away, and she was happy to go home. She checked the mail, and her heart stopped as she found an envelope just like the one she found the other day. She took a deep breath before she pulled out the note.

`_Since your Angelfriend is so lucky we had to change our plans. Meet us alone, at midnight, by the warehouses at Gladys Avenue. Notify the authorities or your boss, and you will never see them again._´

Kelly could feel her tears streaming down her face as she pulled out the snapshot. This time is showed Kris and Ella in the back of a van. Kris was up against the wall of the van, her face were purple and puffy, and she was holding a tight grip around Ella who was clinging hard around Kris' neck. Kelly couldn't tell if her girl was hurt too since she only saw her back, but she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her body, stepped on and thrown to dogs.

She walked with hard steps into the house, tossed her purse and the mail on the floor, and began throwing things around. She had never ever felt so mad and scared before. She picked up her coffee table and threw it across the room, which were followed by chairs, paintings, clothes, plates and glasses. She ran around in her house, screaming out of rage, and when she finally settled down, she found herself in Ella's room, holding her rag doll Holly close to her chest, tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

Outside, two men sitting in a van, watching Kelly with binoculars for a good distance, and they were smiling happily as they saw the mess that Kelly was causing.

"Do you think she'll meet us there?"

"Of course. She doesn't want anything to happen to the little one, right?"

"Right."

The two men laughed and looked back into the van. They met the furious eyes of the blonde Angel, who had her arms wrapped around the little, crying girl.

* * *

*One Love… Two Angels


	4. Friendly help

**Chapter 4.**

"Have you talked to them lately?"

"I spoke to Kris about three weeks ago, after they got home from San Diego and had those fights, you know. You did hear about this Cord-guy?"

"Yeah, Kelly called me several times during the case."

"Kris did too. I recall speaking to her before she decided to drop her resignation, luckily they made friends before it went through. Anyway, she was so scared and so angry with herself, with Kelly, with that dude, with everything and everyone. But she called immediately after she got home, and she was happy to have it cleared up."

"Yeah, I'm happy it cleared up too. Kelly was just as scared and angry at Kris was. I can't believe they let a man do that to them."

"I agree. Oh, Jill, don't miss the turn!"

Jill realized she was almost missing the left turn she should take, but Sabrina reminded her in the last second. The two angels were on their way home to Kelly for a surprise visit. Jill had called just to talk with Sabrina the other day, and Sabrina said she wanted to go visit the gang, it was such a long time since they met. So, now, both Sabrina and Jill were on their way home to Kelly to surprise them. Since they couldn't find them at the office, or at Kris' place, they were now heading to Kelly's.

"It was so long ago, I almost forgot how to drive here." Jill laughed.

"It's just here around the corner."

Jill smiled as she parked outside Kelly's house.

"At least Kelly's car is here."

"Yeah, but well, Kris' car was at her place but she wasn't there."

"Well, let's get up and see."

Jill easily jumped out of the car and begun walking up towards the car, when she heard Sabrina yell for her. She turned around and she couldn't help but smile when she watched the eight months pregnant angel trying to get out of the car.

"Need some help?" Jill laughed and offered Sabrina a hand.

"You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but you look adorable."

"I'm an extra large elephant, that's what I am."

"No, you're not. Come on now."

Sabrina managed to get herself out of the car, and the two woman smiled and laughed as they walked up and knocked at the front door. They knocked once, before feeling the handle, to find it unlocked. They opened the door, planning to call out a cute _`Keeelly, where are you?´_ when they noticed the house.

Everything was chaos. The entire house was just a mess. There was glass, plates, clothes, furniture laying everywhere. Sabrina and Jill looked worried at each other before entering the house.

"Kelly?" Jill shouted, and they could hear sound coming from Ella's room.

Seconds later Kelly appeared. She was hyperventilating, the tears were unstoppable, and she was still holding Holly close to her chest.

Both Sabrina and Jill dropped their jaws to the chest. They were frozen at the sight of their beloved, though friend. The streetwise Kelly Garrett, never scared of anything or anyone, always keeping her hope up. Now she was sliding down to the floor, landing on her knees, burying her face in the doll, dropping it all to the floor.

"My God, Kelly!?"

Jill got out of the paralysis first and she ran to Kelly's side. Sabrina hurried the best she could, and by the time she got there, Jill had pulled Kelly up to her feet and helped her down in the couch. Sabrina sat down on Kelly's other side and they both comforted her.

"Kelly, what's wrong? What happened?"

"You-should-get-out." Kelly hiccupped between the breaths and sobbing.

"We're not getting out, not when you look like this."

"Ssch, breathe sweetie, take some deep breaths. In… and out. That's right." Jill said, gently rubbing Kelly's back.

"Kelly, you have to tell us what happened." Sabrina demanded.

"I… I can't."

"Yes, you can. Remember what happened the last time you refused to tell us?" Sabrina said sharply.

"Yes. I do! And that's why I told them! And that's why all of this happened! If I tell you, you will get hurt too, and I've all ready hurt Tiffany, and I've might have killed Kris, Ella and Bosley!" Kelly snapped, getting out of the couch, running over to the kitchen, carefully jumping over all the things she'd thrown.

Sabrina and Jill looked worried at each other. Jill helped Sabrina to her feet and they followed Kelly into the kitchen. Sabrina grabbed the notebook laying next to Kelly's phone, grabbed a pen and wrote on it.

_`House bugged?´_

Kelly grabbed the pen and answered.

_`Probably´_

_`You can write what happened. Keep talking to us out loud so no one get suspicious.´_

Kelly nodded as she took the pen and begun writing.

"I'm not going to tell you, I have to figure this out by myself. It's better if you don't know." She said, throwing off any suspicious thoughts.

"But we just wanna help." Jill said.

"Don't bug me, I'm not going to tell you." Kelly said, her eyes apologizing for being rude, in the same time as she handed them the notebook.

_`Matthew's friends wants me to help him out of jail. Bosley's car exploded, he's in a coma, Tiff's got a broken back and is partly deaf. Kris and Ella has been kidnapped. I'm meeting the kidnapper's at midnight.´_

Sabrina nodded after finishing, and she grabbed the pen.

_`Have you talked to Charlie?´_

_`No, I can't risk Kris and Ella's lives. I can't.´_

_`Why don't we go down to the hospital? There we can talk?´_

Kelly nodded, and grabbed the pen again.

_`But we're going separate cars.´_

Sabrina and Jill nodded before they left the house, getting into Sabrina's car. Kelly held her breath as they got into the car and started the engine, but no explosion. About ten minutes later Kelly left the house, and drove to the hospital. She met the others at the reception and showed them to the ward were Bosley and Tiffany was. They talked to their doctor before, but there was no change in anything. They slowly walked into their room. Everything was so quiet. Bosley was still with his eyes closed, and so was Tiffany. Kelly knew that only one of them were sleeping.


	5. Too many questions

_**Note: This is written in Bosley's POV. The italics are the Kelly, Jill and Sabrina talking.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 5.**

I heard the door open. I mean, when everything is so extremely quiet as it is here - wherever here is - you hear immediately when someone enters the room. I've been thinking about the "where's here?"-question for quite some time now. Hospital. I must be in a hospital. The lingo those people in here are speaking, they must be speaking medical lingo. Completely impossible to understand. But it's not the lingo, or not knowing where I am or what happened that bothers me the most. It's the fact I can't do anything. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't even open my eyes. But my mind seems clear. Why can't I control my body?

Who's entering the room? All I hear is footsteps, and heavy breathing.

_`Oh, my God…´_

Jill? Is that Jill's voice I just heard? Did Kelly and Kris call her?

_`Has the doctor told you anything about his condition?´_

Sabrina too? They can't possibly have called for her help? Isn't she pregnant?

_`Severe head trauma. Fracture to the skull._´

Kelly sounds devastated. Is it me she's talking about? Did I hit my head that bad? I have too many questions and too few answers. Why can't I just open my eyes? I want to see my girls.

_`Gosh. Car bomb?´_

_`Yeah.´_

_`And this is Tiffany?´_

Is Tiffany here too? Is she injured? More questions. Always questions and no answers.

_`Yeah.´_

_`How bad is she? Broken back you said?´_

_`Yeah, fractured vertebras, a broken ulna, ear drum damage. She's deaf, but the doctor said that she'll probably get some hearing back, and I truly hope he's right.´_

_`Yeah, we hope so too. Don't worry Kelly, they will be okay. Both of them.´_

_`Ella and Kris too. Kris will take care of her.´_

No, what are they saying? Kris and Ella? What has happened to them? What are they talking about? Oh my God, this is so frustrating!

_`Kris is great, and I know she can defend herself, I know it because I've thought her everything she knows. But Ella is 6 years old. She can most definitely not defend herself. And what if she's traumatized after this? What is she'll never be the same?´_

_`Kelly, we'll fix this. What ever happens, we'll fix it. Now, we have to talk about tonight. What did the note say?´_

_`It said they wanted me to meet them at the warehouses at Gladys Avenue at midnight. Come alone. Don't call the authorities or Charlie.´_

_`You haven't called Charlie?´_

_`Kris called him yesterday when we were waiting for the doctor here. She told him about the first note and about the bomb. But he doesn't know about the second note or that Kris and Ella has been kidnapped.´_

There's two notes? Warehouses? She's not going alone is she? No, Sabrina and Jill will back her up. No, not Sabrina, she must be huge now. Oh, I want to see her, it was months since the last time. But Jill will help Kelly out. Of course. And Kris and Ella is kidnapped? How can I still have questions. This is not going well. This is not going well at all.

_`We should call him.´_

_`And risk Kris' and Ella's life?´_

_`Kelly, no one is bugging this room. There's officers outside the door, and according to them, no one has entered the room without permission. The windows are locked from the inside. No one can post any bugs in here, and no one can hurt Bosley or Tiffany.´_

_`Sabrina's right. This phone is safe.´_

I can hear Kelly loudly exhale. Even in her breathing, I can hear how worried she is. Of course she is, if Ella's kidnapped. Oh, the little girl. I love that girl. I love how she calls me Boffley. I love how she always comes running when she sees me. I love that she always hugs my neck and I love her smile. I hope she's all right. She has to be all right. Of course she's all right. Kris is watching over her, and Kris is defending her. Kris would do anything to make sure Ella's all right. Kris loves that girl too.

_`Hi.. Charlie. It's Kelly... No. No change. We're with Bos and Tiffany right now. Tiffany's sleeping, Bosley's… well, sleeping too... Yeah, of course... We? Sabrina and Jill... No, they wanted to drop by for a surprise visit. Talk about timing... I will do that... Yes, she's huge. Ouch! ... No, nothing. She elbowed me in the side... Yes, I'm calling about something. They… they've taken Ella and Kris, Charlie. They've taken them... Yes... No, I don't know. There was a second note too. It said I should meet them alone at a warehouse at Gladys Avenue by midnight. And if I called you Ella and Kris would get hurt, but Bri and Jill convinced me... Okay. Thank you... Yes, talk to you later._´

_`So, what did Charlie say?´_

_`I'll go alone, but I'll be wearing a mic. The usual stuff. You'll be in a car near enough, but out of sight. I'll see what they say and what they want me to do.´_

Why can't I wake up? I want to help her. I want to help them. They all need my help and my support in this. And I can't even squeeze the hand that's holding mine. I wonder who's hand this is? Kelly's? Probably. I heard a deep sigh, again. That's definitely Kelly.

_`Kell, don't worry, they will be okay.´_

_`What if they don't? What if Bosley never wakes up? I don't know what I'll do. Bosley's… Bosley! I mean… It's our teddy bear. I can't stand seeing him like this. I need him. I need him now more than ever before.´_

Kelly's speech is making my heart break. I care so much for them, and I know the feeling is mutual. I wanna sit up and just hug her, I don't want her to sound that scared and worried anymore.

_`Oh Bosley. Please wake up.´_

I'm trying angel! I'm trying.

I can feel arms hugging me, I can feel weight against my upper body. And all I want to do is to hug her back. But I can't.

_`Guy's, she's awake.´_

Tiffany? Tiffany's awake? Why are they so quiet? Why aren't they speaking to her? Hum. Did Kelly said something about ear drum damage? Maybe they are writing to her instead of talking. That must be it. I wonder what they are writing. I wish they could speak out loud.

Gosh. I have too many questions. I need answers. I need to wake up. And I need to do it soon.

* * *

_  
_

_Hope this didn't get to confusing. I just wanted Bosley's thoughts into this story too ^^,_


	6. You're a lucky woman

**Chapter 6.**

"Aunt Kris? Where are we?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know. Let's just stay here and wait. Mommy will come and help us."

"How do mommy know were we are?"

"She will find it out. She's great that way you see. Your mommy will find us."

Kris hugged the girl as Ella crawled closer to her. Kris bit her lip and looked around in the building. Warehouse was her first thought. It was a long way to the ceiling, the walls were made out of strong woods, and there was not much light in the big room. Both Kris and Ella were chained to the wall, the chains going around their stomachs.

"Aunt Kris?"

"Yes?"

"Did he hurt you much?"

Kris looked down at the little girl, noticing tears filling up in her eyes.

"No. No, don't worry. It probably looks worse than it is. Don't worry. I'm okay. The important thing is that you are all right."

"I'm all right."

"Good."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to be scared. I'm here all the time, and no one is going to hurt you. You just have to be brave. You're a big girl, and you're just as though as your mother. We will make it through this, don't worry."

Ella nodded and put her head to Kris' chest again. Kris noticed the girl shiver slightly.

"Are you cold honey?"

Ella nodded. She was wearing her pajamas, but she was barefoot. Kris took off her big sweater and pulled it over Ella's head, then putting her arms around her again.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Kris looked up when she heard a male voice. Two men were walking up to them. Their clothes were worn, their hair was a mess, and they looked like they hadn't been sleeping for days. They walked up fast, but stopped a few feet away, arms crossed over their chest, smiling at the sight.

"You're a lucky woman Ms Munroe." One of the men said, with a strong Texas accent.

"I am?"

"If you hadn't forgot your purse, you would probably have been at the hospital too, like we had planned."

"True, but being here, I don't feel so lucky."

"As long as you two and your Angel-friend cooperates, you won't be hurt."

"Good to know."

"We'll be back later. You two stay here and… enjoy yourselves."

Kris and Ella sat quiet as the two men walked out of the big room.

"Aunt Kris?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like those men."

"Neither do I honey, neither do I."

"Aunt Kris, I want mommy here."

Kris felt herself struggle with the tears as she held the little girl close, trying to comfort her as the little girl was sobbing loudly. Kris was not happy to be kidnapped, but she was very happy that they had taken her too, and not left her. She couldn't help but wonder how frightened the little girl would have been if she had been taken alone. No, Kris was not happy to be kidnapped, but she was happy Ella was not alone in this. That's something no six year old should ever experience.

_`I wonder how Kelly's doing… She must be out of her mind. I can't believe how easily they got us. I should have been more careful. I should have been prepared. I should have had my gun close. Then Ella wouldn't have to go through this. Still, I'm still amazed that Kelly trusted me so much with her daughter, when all of this is going on. She truly trusts me, and I messed up. I really messed up bad. I hope Kelly is all right. And I'm going to protect Ella all I can. I have to get her out of here. If she gets out, then at least she's safe. My safety is way less important. I have to get her out.´_

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the short chapters. I WILL make them longer :D  
And guys.. Really. THANK YOU for the reviews. You're amazing!

**There might be a while now until I'm updating. I'm staying at a friends place and the internet sucks here, and my horse is really really sick, so, yeah, it won't be much computer time I'm afraid. And I'm quite stuck at chapter 7. But chapters 9-16 is finished, lol. Anyway. Keep good spirits for the horsie of mine, and I'll be back here before you'll know it :D**


	7. Meeting the crocks

**_Note: Any resemblance is strictly coincidental. I've never been to the warehouses at Gladys Avenue, and I've never been to that part of Los Angeles, I just needed a location, so I googled for warehouses in LA. I don't know anything about the place or the people who work there. This story is in no way meant to tarnish that place's reputation. This story is not meant to slander the place in any way, shape, or form._**

**_And, yes. I got five minutes off in my busy schedule - which means I skipped lunch - so now I'll update for you ^^  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 7.**

Kelly was pacing in her living room. They had spent most of the day in the hospital. Tiffany had woken up a shortly after they got there, and Kelly had introduced her to Bri, and then she had told Tiffany about what was going on. They had stayed until she fell asleep again due to the pain meds she was being given, and now, Kelly was pacing her living room. Sabrina and Jill were in separate cars a few roads down, waiting for Kelly's car to pass them. While waiting, Kelly had been cleaning her apartment. She didn't even remember throwing all of these things around. She had been so mad. Both with herself and with the men, and the situation. Stupid court. If she hadn't gone there, she could have been able to protect them.

Kelly found the envelope she had tossed earlier. The picture of Kris and Ella was there. She had an urge to rip it into pieces, but she couldn't destroy evidence, she knew that.

* * *

In the same time, Jill was sitting in Kris' cobra a few roads down. So many thoughts were going round in her head.

_`Oh Krissy. Why do you always get stuck in these things? How many times has she been kidnapped or missing now? Too many at least. And it was just as scary every time. And now. With Ella too. It was not fair. Why did they have to do this to Kelly? She didn't need it. It had been so much going on lately, so much had happened these last months, she definitely didn't need anything like this going on.´_

Jill had tried to keep strong. She had too. When she saw Kelly breaking down, she knew something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. And when she yelled at them, telling them she'd might killed Bosley, Kris and Ella, Jill knew her suspicions were true. Something was definitely very wrong. She had felt her heart jump up into her throat, and it felt like she was choking when Kelly told her about the notes and the kidnapping. Jill knew that Kris had toughened up a lot the last years, she had learned so much from Kelly, and Sabrina too for that matter, and she knew Kris could handle trouble. But Jill was still scared to death that someone would hurt her baby sister. In her eyes, Kris was still 5 years old and was afraid of the boogeyman. Kris would always be her baby sister, and no matter how old both of them became, Jill would always feel the need to protect her.

Jill jumped when the phone rang.

"Jill, it's Bri. Kelly just passed me. Let's roll."

* * *

Kelly pulled up to the big warehouses about 15 minutes later. She tried to not think about the butterflies in her stomach, but she found it difficult. She stopped her car by the only other car she saw by the parking lot just around the corner of the houses. Kelly looked around, noticing the high fence, but the gates were open. Kelly noticed two shades by the car, and walked out of hers. Kelly looked back slightly before she walked up to them. She knew Sabrina and Jill was out on the street in their cars, and Kelly was wearing a microphone that sent to both their cars.

"Hello Kelly."

Kelly stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the face standing a few feet from her. His name was Tony Jefferson, and he had been Justin Matthews best friend. Chills ran through her spine as she remembered how he had blamed her for sending Matthews to jail.

* * *

"_You bitch! What were you thinking? You did this to yourself, you have no one to blame but you. This was not Justin's fault, you provoked him into this, and then you sent him to jail? And you call yourself his girlfriend? He loved you, he would do anything for you! He was about to ask you to marry him!"_

_19 year old Kelly backed up against the wall, arms crossed over her injured ribs, trying to protect herself. _

"_I… I didn't… I didn't mean to… I didn't tell them. They found out by themselves."_

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are! You gonna pay for this. I promise you, you will pay for this!"_

_Kelly stood still, pressed against the wall and stared at the ground as she heard Jefferson storm out of her apartment, slamming the door shut behind him._

_

* * *

  
_

"Good, you remember me."

Kelly stared at the man, trying to keep her knees from buckling. _`He's got Kris. He's got my daughter. My daughter. My Ella.´_

"You son of a…!" Kelly screamed as she lunched forward to Jefferson.

They both fell to the ground, rolling around trying to land punches and getting a grip on each other. Kelly was sitting on his back when she was pulled up by strong arms. He twisted her arms so hard backwards so she thought they would break.

"Garrett, please." The other man said, roughly shoving Kelly against their car, letting go of the grip. "Calm down."

"Nice to meet you too Kelly."

"Where's my daughter? And where's Kris?"

"You'll see them later. If you do what we ask of you."

Kelly took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We; me and Mark Colt here, have a plan of how to spring him out of jail. Again. We managed to do it a year ago, but that idiot ran here and beat you up. That fool. This time is different. We'll get him out. We've arranged for a great plastic surgeon to… change him a little. He can live his life as he's supposed to."

"What's the plan?"

"We've all ready managed to move him to a jail here in Los Angeles. We want you to get him out of there."

"And why do you think I have the possibility to do that?"

"You've done it before. You did it with Billy Sako in Hawaii.* You have a fantastic reputation here in the States. You can do it."

"I need to call my boss to be able to do that, I can't get him out of jail without his help. And I'll need more help than his with this, I can't do it alone."

"We know that two of the other Angels are here with you. You call your boss. But remember that we're listening. You figure this out. We want him out by the day after tomorrow. Or you don't want to know what will happen."

"If you've hurt my daughter, or Kris, you will never ever get away with this, I promise you that."

* * *

Kelly was steaming out of anger when she got into her car. She drove way past the speed limit home, passed both Jill and Sabrina in high speed. She walked into her house and slammed the door. Just a minute later Jill stepped into the hall, and about 15 minutes later, Sabrina arrived.

"What took you so long?" Jill asked when Sabrina came rocking into the kitchen, Jill poured her some tea.

"I drove legal." Sabrina said with a raised brow.

"Okay, guys, we have to fix this. We need to talk over how to do this."

"Kelly. It's 12:30 in the night. I'm also so very worried, but we need to get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. I don't know about you, but at least I know that I need some sleep, and you should try to get some too."

Kelly was just about to protest when Jill chipped in.

"Kelly, Sabrina's right. We have to get some sleep, we're no good to Kris and Ella if we're tired. We need to be able to think clear."

"How can you think about sleeping? My daughter is stuck somewhere, and she's probably scared and worried, and this is all my fault. I have to get her back, and I have to get her back now. If I go to sleep, I'm giving up on her. I got her into this mess, and I have to get her out. And you? Your sister is there too. Your kid sister! Are you just gonna go to sleep and not think about her? She's probably hurt all ready and you just feel like you can relax?!" Kelly snapped, tears streaming down her face as she was pacing around in the kitchen, waving her arms hysterically.

"Kelly, calm down! Kris is probably not hurt at all, she's toughened up the last years and you know that! She knows how to defend herself. And she's defending Ella wih her life. Both she and Ella is fine." Jill said, trying her best to keep her hopes up.

Kelly stared at her for a second, before she walked over to the table, grabbed the snapshot and put it front of Jill. Jill stared at it for a second before she felt her knees buckle. She slid down to the chair, with her hands towards her mouth, and she tried to breathe deep.

"Oh my God… Oh my God. Krissy! What have they done to her?" Jill said as she took the hand away from her mouth and carefully touched the snapshot, pulling her fingers over Kris' bruised face.

Kelly suddenly realized she had crossed the line. She didn't just cross the line, she past it and she was miles away from it. Jill begun to cry and Kelly throw her arms around her.

"Oh Jill, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I… I'm not thinking clear. I'm sorry."

Sabrina put one hand on both Jill's and Kelly's backs, rubbing them gently.

"Guys. Really. You're both too tired, you need to get into bed. Kelly. You're not giving up on Ella, or Kris for that matter. There's nothing we can do by this time of the day anyway. And we need to sleep to keep the focus up, as we said. And guys. Both Kris and Ella will be okay. Jill, as you said, Kris has toughened up, a lot, and some bruises will not stop her. She'll be fine."

Both Jill and Kelly looked at the wise angel and nodded. Jill dried her tears with her sleeve, bringing most of her makeup with her.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. You're definitely right. We need to go to sleep." Kelly said. "Do you two wanna crash here?"

"Would love too."

* * *

In the morning, Jill and Kelly met up in the kitchen. Kelly put on some coffee, and Jill pulled out bread and sandwich-spreads. They both remained quiet for several minutes until Jill took the first step.

"Kelly. I'm sorry about last night. We didn't mean to get you upset. We know you're worried and scared, and we all are. We've been in this situation to many times before, but this time, it's Ella. And Kris. I know you and Kris have been fighting, and I know it brought you two even closer than ever before. But we will get them back, I promise. We will."

"No, Jill, I'm the one who should be sorry. I… I just… I can't lose them Jill."

"You won't, I promise. We'll get them both back."

Kelly was just about to answer when Sabrina walked in, both her hands on the huge belly.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep?" Kelly asked and gave Sabrina a cup of tea.

"No, not really. My alien have been tossing around none stop, and kicking at all ready sore muscles. Jeez. Life is hard enough without having someone kick you from the inside."

"You heard that somewhere." Jill giggled, and Sabrina blushed.

"Yeah, Rita Rudner once said it." Sabrina said, slightly wincing again.

"You okay?" Jill asked, putting one hand on Sabrina's arm.

Sabrina nodded, put the tea back to the table, and put the hands back on the belly, wincing slightly once more.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just some kicks and sore back."

"You don't have to be in on this Sabrina. You don't have to either Jill if you don't want to. You came here to surprise us and have a great time and you found out that Kris and Ella is kidnapped, Bosley's in a coma and I'm a complete train wreck. Bri, you should get home and relax instead. This can't be good for you or the baby."

"No way Kelly. No way. I'm here until everything's cleared up."

"Talking about that, we should call Charlie and make up a plan.""Absolutely." Kelly said, pulling the phone to the table, dialing Charlie's number and turning on the speaker phone.

"Townsend."

"Hi Charlie. It's us."

"Good morning Angels. How did things go last night?"

"Kelly met up with them, and now we need to make up a plan."

"Any ideas?" Charlie asked in the speaker.

"Yes. We need your help to transfer him. And we'll grab him on the route, á la Hawaii. You remember Billy Sako and his wife I guess?"

"Hard to forget angel." Charlie said, and then added. "I mean, considering I was kidnapped."

"Anyway. You get him transferred. We'll steal him from the cops on the way and give him to Jefferson and Colt. Then we'll put a transmitter in a pocket or something and then inform the FBI to follow him."

"And how will you get out of jail when they send you to it then?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I'll go and find Matthews myself. I don't know, but I'll figure this out. I have to."

* * *

_* Angels in Paradise_


	8. Unexpected twist

**Chapter 8.**

"Anyone hungry?"

Kris looked up with sleepy eyes at the man that was looking down at her. He was holding a tray, and he put it down in front on Kris and Ella, who was still sleeping in Kris' lap.

The man then smiled and walked off. Kris looked at the tray. A bowl of chicken soup and a glass of milk. _`That's nothing. It will never be enough for us two, it won't even be enough for just me or Ella. We haven't eaten in 24 hours.´ _Kris stopped thinking for a second when her stomach turned and made a loud noise. _`Yeah, yeah tummy, I hear you. But Ella's more important. She has to be fed first.´ _

Kris carefully nudged the girl and she looked up at Kris.

"Where are we?"

"Still stuck in this room. Look here, we've been given some breakfast. You'd better eat a little."

"What about you?"

"I've all ready eaten. It's yours that's left." Kris lied. She knew Ella was just as stubborn as Kelly, and if she would have said that she didn't need any food, Ella would be nagging her and she would never hear the end of it. And she would not be able to get Ella to eat everything.

* * *

Kris and Ella was still by the wall during the day. The guys had not been there all day, and Kris was getting worried. Suddenly, she noticed how Ella was pulling in the chain.

"What are you doing Ella?"

"This chain is really lose, I think I can crawl out of it."

Kris looked down at the chain that was attached to the wall. It was a bit lose, and Ella was right, she could get out of it. Kris helped her yank the chain over her upper body, and then put it behind her.

"Ella, when I tell you to, you get out of that door, run to the closest store or person you see, and tell them to call the police, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I will be fine. I promise."

* * *

Around dinnertime, the door opened. Kris looked up and the two men walked in. Kris noticed that they didn't lock the door.

"Ella. Prepare to get out."

"Really?"

"Yes, they didn't lock the door. All you have to do is run to that door, open it and get out on the street."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes, you can, you absolutely can. You know you can."

The two men looked over at the two women, but kept walking over to the small office next to the room where Kris and Ella was. When they got into the room, Kris gave Ella a small nudge.

"Now, run. You can do it. I promise."

"Not without you!"

"Ella! I'm serious. Get out now. I'll be fine. Get out!"

Ella looked at Kris for a second, before she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Colt went to get her, but Jefferson stopped her.

"Let her run. We still haven't heard anything from Garrett. Let's bruise up the angel instead."

"We're just gonna let the little one run?"

"Yeah. Let her run."

"Why?"

"Because we still have an angel."

Jefferson and Colt turned their heads to Kris and met the eyes of a terrified angel.

Ella ran and ran and ran, and she didn't stop until she got out on the sidewalk. She searched the area for a store and noticed one across the street. A smile spread across her face and she ran towards it. She was so up in the moment, she didn't even see the car before it was too late.

* * *

_I know, I'm so evil. I hate myself. I'm sorry! 0:D  
_


	9. Labors by the road

**Chapter 9.**

"Kelly. Remember not to do anything… stupid."

Kelly looked at Jill with an annoyed look before she got into her own car that day. They had talked to Charlie the day before, and he had managed to transfer Justin to another prison. To get there, they had to transfer him through the more deserted parts of Los Angeles, and Kelly, Jill and Sabrina all had their parts of the plan. Now they were waiting at their places.

Sabrina was sitting in her front seat in her car. She had the front door opened, and she was waiting for the police cars to arrive. When she noticed them, she quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Guys, they're coming."

"Good. We're prepared. Spring into action. But remember to just fake it." Jill giggled in the phone.

"I'll do my best, but guys, I'm not an actress." Sabrina said nervously.

"You're great. Go on now."

Sabrina clicked them away and stepped out of her car when the police cars were getting closer. She grabbed her huge belly with one hand and bent over in pain.

* * *

Jimmy Jones and Michael Douglas were sitting in thepatrol car.

"Jimmy. Look!"

They noticed the tall woman standing by the road, clutching the door of her car with one hand, and she was holding a tight grip around her stomach. They stopped the car, and Michael walked out of the car.

"Miss, what's wrong?"

"I'm in labor, and my car broke down! My phone doesn't work either." Sabrina cried.

"You stay here." Jimmy said to Justin Matthews, before he walked out of the car too, and both him and Michael walked up to Sabrina.

"Can we call someone for you?"

"No, my husband is out of town, I've all ready called him but it will take time for him to get here."

"You don't anyone else to call?""No, we just moved here and I don't know anyone yet. Ooooow!" Sabrina cried, and bent over again.

Michael and Jimmy grabbed her when she stumbled forward.

"Come on miss, let's sit down in the car. Come here."

As they helped her to sit down in her front seat, the two officers in the other car - Dave and Thomas - had walked up to them. Dave stopped besides the open door to the drivers seat by the car with Matthews in it. It was now Jill's turn to spring into action. She drove down along the road, and parked behind Sabrina.

"What's wrong?" She said worried, hurrying to their side.

"This woman is having labors and her car broke down."

"Oh! I'm a nurse, maybe I can help."

"Oh, that's great!" Jimmy said, and the others agreed.

"Can you help her to lie down in the backseat instead?"

"Of course!"

"Is someone keeping an eye on Matthews?"

"He's still here."

"Good." Jimmy said as he and Michael was helping the moaning and sobbing Sabrina into the backseat.

"We should take her to the hospital."

"I'm not sure we can move her right now." Jill said. "Can you guys look away for a second and let me examine her?"

The guys looked away and Jill turned towards Sabrina.

"How you doing?" She whispered.

"This feels weird. I have no idea how to fake labors. But I did have pre-labors about a month ago so, I'm going with that." Sabrina grinned as she answered with a whisper.

"You're doing great."

"Have you seen Kelly yet?"

"No, but I guess she's on her way." Jill smiled. "Let's continue. Just don't get any real labors."

"I'll try not to." Sabrina grinned as Jill crawled out of the car.

"She's all ready dilated 80%, we can't move her now. She's gonna have the baby here."

"No!" Sabrina groaned in the backseat.

"We have a criminal in the back of our car, we need to bring him to the state prison…"

"But he's locked in, right?"

"Yes."

"Any you're four people, as long as one of you keeps an eye on him, you can stay here a second, right? I really need your help."

The guys looked over at each other, and then nodded.

"Sure, we'll stay around."

"Good."

Just then, another police car pulled up behind them. They all looked back and watched how a female police officer walked out of the car. Her long brown curls were tucked in under neat the hat.

"Is there a problem here?"

"We have a woman delivering a baby, and we have criminal Justin Matthews in the car, being transferred to California State Prison."

"I only have a short break before I need to be at court, but if you want to I can drop your guy off so you don't need to have him sitting here."The guys looked at each other with some non-believing looks. Sabrina let out some painful moans to sped up their thoughts. Kelly smiled towards the guys, and tossed her badge to them. Jimmy took it and looked at it, looked at the car and then tossed the batch back.

"Okay. Take him. Dave, Thomas, you go with your car behind them, me and Michael will stay here and help."

Dave and Thomas nodded, and then Jimmy unlocked the door. Jimmy roughly grabbed Matthews, who's been staring at Kelly since she arrived. Jimmy threw Matthews into Kelly's car, and Kelly locked him in, before she jumped into the driver seat.

"Sure you can handle him?" Jimmy asked.

"It will not be a problem."

"Good. We'll be at the jailhouse as soon as we can."

"Great."

Kelly smiled as she drove away from the scene. She glanced at Jill who was sitting by the backseat of the car, and Jill blinked at her.

* * *

Kelly looked up in the rear mirror. Justin Matthews. For half her life, he'd been the one she'd feared the most. Now, she didn't feel scared. She was angry and she just wanted to get this over with. The plan had worked out fine so far. Sabrina was faking her labors perfect, Jill was a great nurse, and stealing the police car, uniform and batch had just been a slight problem. She was supposed to borrow a police car and uniform at the station, but even though Charlie's influence, they hadn't been able to get one. Kelly had snapped and she stopped a woman in her age, who she knew were driving in a district close to the jail. Kelly had stopped by the road, looking like she was in trouble, and the woman drove luckily alone. When the woman had walked up towards Kelly, and Kelly had quickly cut off the cable to her radio, then pulled up her gun and forced this poor woman into her rental car. Kelly had forced her to remove the uniform, but she had left a bag with clothes to her. The woman got changed, and Kelly then took the uniform, grabbed her badge and all her belongings, and then took her police car, and drove off. She had gotten changed, and now she was sitting here with Justin Matthews in the backseat.

_`Did I just do that? Did I just steal a police car, an officers clothes and belongings? And I kidnapped a criminal. And not just any criminal. It's Justin. Jeez. I actually did do that. The would not let me borrow it, not even with Charlie's help. But I don't care. I need to get Ella back.´_

"Kelly? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my daughter back. And I'll do anything it takes to get her back."

"Did you steal a police car?"

"And a uniform, badge. And a criminal."

"You still have the two monkeys in the car behind us."

"Remember when you used to steal cars?"

"Yes?"

"And you thought me how to get away from the cops?"

"Yes. That was good old days."

"Well. I still remember those tricks." Kelly smiled and she pressed down the gas pedal into the floor. She quickly made a right turn, followed by several more turns, and she throw the car up on a drive way. She saw the other police car drive by, and she drove out and went to the other direction. She pulled on the sirens, and sped through the town in a hurry, before coming to an old abandoned house she had found once during a case. She had made many turns, and she had dropped off the police car in a corner in the middle of the town, where she had quickly thrown Justin into her beige waiting mustang. Now she pushed Justin into the abandoned house, and she handcuffed him to a railing. She tied his feet and made sure he was totally stuck.

"And now what?"

"When Ella and Kris is back, I might tell your friends where to find you."

Kelly then gave Justin a teasing grin, before she walked out of the building, making sure the doors were closed. She didn't have any keys, but at least she could close the doors.

* * *

Kelly drove back to Kris' beach house where they had decided to meet up. Jill and Sabrina was sitting in the kitchen when she came in.

"How did everything go?" Jill asked.

"Fine, he's stuck."

"I can't believe you actually stole a police car, her belongings and a criminal. Poor woman!"

Kelly smiled.

"Well, that's not something I expected to do when we were at the academy. But Charlie has called the cheif of police, and she will not get into trouble." Kelly grinned, looking over at Sabrina. "You okay? No baby?"

"Nope! Jill called "the ambulance" and the team that Charlie had fixed in with the rented ambulance came and… "took me to the hospital." Or, well, they dropped us off here. I have to go and get my car too, I had to leave it there of course." Sabrina smiled.

"Well, we'll fix that. You were great! Now, let's call Jefferson and Colt."

Kelly was just about to walk over to dial her phone when it rang in her hand. She turned on the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Kelly?

"Who's this?"

"Bill D-duncan."

Kelly looked up at Jill and Sabrina. Never had they ever heard Bill trembling. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ella… There's been an accident."

* * *

**Now, you HAVE to tell me what you think about this? :D**


	10. The scene of the accident

**Just because you're so kind with your reviews, I'll upload chapter 10 and 11 before I turn in for the night :)) Keep R&R!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10.**

Bill Duncan and Mike Jones got out of their car at Gladys just a few minutes after they had gotten the call. Even before they opened the car doors they could hear a little child scream out in pain. One man was running around in circles, obviously in shock. Another police car rolled up behind them, and Mike yelled to them to secure the area.

"There's two ambulances on their way, make sure they have a clear path!" Mike told the other cops, before turning towards Bill. "I'll help him, you help the girl as we wait."

Bill nodded and walked over to the street where the little girl was laying in front of the a car. A woman was sitting next to the girl, keeping her head still, trying to comfort her. The girl was crying, crying and crying, letting out screams frequently. Bill knelt besides her. He felt how the goose bumps formed. He hated when the victims screamed, and he hated when it was kids. He looked down at the girl. He recognized her so very well, but he couldn't place her in his mind. He'd seen those dark eyes before, but he remember them as bright, and with a twinkle. Now the eyes just said pain and fear.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked the woman.

"Yeah, I saw it from across the street. She was on the sidewalk, then she looked over at my store across the street, and then she just ran towards it. She didn't even look at the road, and the man didn't have a chance to stop."

"Have you seen a parent?"

"No, no one. Must be a runaway. But at this age?"

"Well, everything's possible. Do you think you can stay around for a moment so we can take your statement?"

"Of course."

"Good." Bill said, turning towards the girl. "Hey, kiddo. My name is Bill. Can you tell me your name?"

"El-la…"

"Do you know your last name?"

"Ga-rr-ett…"

A light bulb was lit above Bill's head.

"Wait… You're Kelly's daughter?"

Ella nodded a barely visible nod before closing her eyes in pain again.

"Oh God. Ella, sweetie, don't worry. We're going to help you, okay? I'm going to call your mother and she'll be with you soon too."

"Kris…"

"What about her?"

"Kris!" Ella screamed, and begun crying even more.

In the same time, paramedic's entered the scene, and Bill and the woman moved away to leave the paramedics some room to work.

"Do you know her name?" One of the medic's asked Bill.

"Yeah. Ella Garrett. Her mother is a close friend to my ex-wife."

"Why is she alone here?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to figure it out."

The paramedics nodded, and then begun their work.

"Hey Ella. I'm Tony, this is Mark. We're going to give you something to help you with the pain, and then we're going to help you down to the hospital, okay? Don't worry, you're back home before you know it." One of the guys said, as he gave Ella morphine, gave her some oxygen by a mask and started an IV. As soon as the morphine kicked in, Ella stopped screaming and the loud noise was replaced with some sobbing.

"Ella, can you tell me where you hurt?" One of the medics said as he put a collar around her neck, and together the two medics moved her over to a spine board. Even before Ella managed to answer, they had cut through Kris' big sweater and put Ella's arm in an inflated cast to keep it still. They could immediately see that it was out of place.

"Aunt Kris…" Ella whispered, drifting away due to the pain meds.

"Ella? What about her?" Bill asked.

"Kris… Kris! Aunt… Kris…"

The paramedics lifted her up on a gurney and rolled her towards the ambulance. They didn't even reach the ambulance before Ella fell asleep.

"Who is this Kris?" One of the medics asked.

"It's her mother's closest friend. I don't know why she's calling her name."

"Well, she's in shock. We need to get her down, her arm's probably broken and the elbow looks dislocated."

"I'll call her mother from my car."

"Good."

"Thank you."

Bill watched how they loaded in the little girl into the ambulance. Everything sounded so quiet now when the screams were out. Bill leaned against his car, and watched how the driver that had hit Ella was being placed on a gurney as well, and loaded into another ambulance. His eyes were wide in fear, and he was shaking badly. They managed to strap him down and they put him in the ambulance. Bill noticed one of his coworkers was taking the woman's statement, and one of the other officers were talking in his phone.

Bill took a deep breath before sliding down into his car, pulling the phone towards his ear, talking to the operator, and within a moment, he'd been transferred.

"Yeah?"

It had been a long time since he heard that woman's voice. They never got along well, they never had. Kelly was not a fan of him, and he couldn't stand the woman to be honest. Too stubborn. But he knew that there was another side of Kelly which she rarely showed. He knew she cared deeply for only a few people in the world, and she would walk to hell and back to protect them. Why was Ella alone? It really didn't make any sense. Kelly would NEVER let her alone like this. In her pajamas and a big collage sweater. It had said San Fran Police Academy on it. Didn't Kris go there? Is she supposed to be babysitting? If Kris had been babysitting her, and Kris was unharmed, Kelly was going to hang her by the neck, Bill could feel it. She was going to freak, and Bill was so happy that he was on this side of the line.

"Kelly?"

"Who's this?"

"Bill. D-duncan." Bill found himself trembling. He'd always hated this part of being a cop. Like most of the cops out there. Telling the family bad news was never fun.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ella. There's been an accident."


	11. Pediatric ward

**Chapter 11.**

"Kelly, wait up!" Jill shouted as she tried to keep up with Kelly's pace as they were hurrying down the pediatric ward.

"Jill, it's okay. You go ahead, let her run, I'll catch up." Sabrina yelled from behind her, leaning against the wall, totally out of breath. Jill looked back at her over sized friend.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Go ahead!"

Jill nodded and followed Kelly down the halls. Kelly had spoken to Bill for a second before hanging up the phone and hurrying down to the hospital. Jill and Sabrina had followed her in Jill's car.

Kelly, who had been jogging a second ago, was now running. She was fighting the tears, and Bill's voice was repeating itself in her head.

* * *

"_It's Ella. There's been an accident."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_"She… She was hit by a car."_

"_How bad is she?"_

"_I don't know, but she was in shock and in a lot of pain. They just brought her down to the hospital, I'm following the ambulance, I'm keeping an eye on her. You should…"_

"_I'm on my way."_

_

* * *

  
_

Now Kelly saw Bill standing in the hall, leaning against a door, which had the number that the nurse earlier in the hall had given her.

"Bill!? How is she?"

"Kelly, you need to calm down. You have to…"

Kelly opened the door and rushed in. When she found the room empty she panicked. Bill had walked in into the room, and Jill was right behind him. Kelly was scared and angry, and took it all out on the person in the room that she'd never liked. She grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the wall.

"Where is she?!"

"Kelly!" Bill said sharply, but nothing happened.

"Where's my daughter!? They said she was here, so where is she!? I thought you would keep an eye on her!?"

He was amazed how strong she was, but understood most of her strength came from the adrenaline. She was basically lifting him by the collar, he couldn't touch the ground. He managed to grab her by the wrists and with force, and with Jill's help, they got her down into a chair.

"Sit down, and stop yelling. This is the pediatric wing. Your kid is not the only one here. You're disturbing the others." Bill demanded. He felt like he was talking to a two year old. "If you don't calm down, you'll get your ass kicked out before you have a chance of seeing Ella, and that won't help either her or yourself."

Kelly took a deep breath and put her head between her knees. Bill was right. Bill was so right. How annoying.

"I'm sorry Bill. I'm sorry." It took a lot for her to say sorry to Bill, but she knew he was very much right, and it was not his fault that her girl had been hurt. In fact, it was her fault. No one's but her fault.

"It's okay. She's doing CT, don't worry. She'll be right back here any second."

In the same time, Sabrina entered the room. The trio looked up at her as she wheezed into the room.

"I am not in shape." She said, sitting down in a chair besides Kelly. "Oh. Hi Bill."

"Hi hon. You look fantastic."

"Liar. I'm sweating my ass off. How can I possibly look fantastic?"

Bill was just about to answer when the door was opened again, this time by a nurse. Kelly was at her feet not a second later as she watched them roll her girl in on a gurney. They carefully lifted her up and put her in the bed, attached some oxygen through a nasal cannula, gave her morphine and connected an IV to her. Her left arm was placed in a big cast, and they put it on a pillow.

"Is she unconscious?" Kelly asked worried, scared that she would go the same way as Bosley.

"We've been keeping her sedated until we heard you'd gotten here, she was so scared and upset when they brought her here."

Kelly nodded quietly, swallowing hard a few times.

"How… how bad is she?"

"We're waiting for the rest of the plates, but it seems like the humerus and the ulna is broken, and the elbow was dislocated, but we've all ready put it back, while she was sleeping. The hip is bruised but x-ray didn't show anything. And I know this might sound awful, but she's very lucky. I mean, there's no need for surgery."

Kelly nodded once again.

"She should be waking up within an hour or so. If she's in pain, please come out and let us know, and we'll give her some more pain meds. It's good to let us know anyway, Dr Jacobs is going to want to look her over." One of the nurses said, and gave Kelly a sympatric smile.

"I will." Kelly said, and the nurses left the room. Kelly sat down next to the bed, and took the little pale hand in hers.

"By the way guys, were is Kris?" Bill asked, looking from Jill to Sabrina.

"Kell?" Jill asked. It was up to her to let the police in.

"She's kidnapped too. She should have been together with Ella." Kelly said, not looking away from Ella.

"Kidnapped? Ella and Kris was kidnapped?"

"Yes." Kelly said quietly, brushing the girls hair.

"Why?" Jill asked, looking over at Bill.

"Ella was crying Kris' name non stop when we got to the scene. Maybe Kris is close to where we found her?"

Jill shot up.

"We have to go there!"

"I'll call my team and make them meet us there." Bill said, nodding towards Jill.

Kelly looked up at Jill, and was just about to talk when Jill shot her off.

"No, it's okay Kelly. You and Bri stay here, Ella needs you more now than ever. And Bri's not in shape to catch crocks." Jill said, smiling to Sabrina who nodded in agreement.

Before Kelly had time to answer, Jill and Bill was out of the room. Sabrina rose from her seat and walked over to the bed, standing by Ella's feet.

"Sit down Bri, you need to rest." Kelly said, still not removing her eyes from Ella. She was not going to miss when she woke up. She was afraid to even blink.

"Need to stand a little. The kid is bouncing around so much."

For the first time since Ella came in, Kelly moved her eyes to Sabrina, and gave her a smile. It had been so hard trying to picture Sabrina as a mother, but now with the belly, she looked better than ever. The woman she'd known for such a long time, a woman who always had been very very slim, was now carrying around a lot of extra weight, and she needed those extra pounds. Kelly hadn't even commented it. Well, it was not the first time she'd seen Sabrina pregnant, but she definitely didn't have that stomach the last time they met. As Kelly watched Sabrina, she noticed her wincing slightly again, gently rubbing the stomach with one hand, holding on to the bed with a firm grip with her other hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're wincing again."

"My alien's kicking."

Kelly was just so close that she could feel Sabrina's belly with the right hand. Sabrina moved closer, and Kelly put both her hands on the big stomach. It didn't take long before she felt the kicks too.

"Oh!" She smiled, and Sabrina smiled weakly too.

"It's quite a weird feeling." Sabrina said, leaning slightly against the bed's rail.

"I believe you." Kelly said. "And I'm sorry about not checking on you. I feel like all I've talked about lately is me, me, me or me and Kris. There's been so much going on lately. You know, with Barrows and Bill Cord and the car crash and now all of this. And before that… You know."

"It's okay Kelly. I understand, and you don't have to apologize. I'm fine. But I am going to call in those babysitting points soon." She said, smiling.

"I would love to baby-sit."

"You better." Sabrina said, smiling widely.

* * *

It only took about half an hour before the little girl tossed in the bed, shifting uncomfortably and letting out a small moan.

"Mum?" She whispered, turning towards Kelly.

"Hey, I'm here." Kelly said, leaning forward and kissed her forehead.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I hurt." She whispered.

The tears that Kelly had been able to fight off finally let go, and they begun streaming down her cheeks, just as they did on the little girl in the bed.

"I'll get out and tell the nurse that she's awake."

"Bri, you don't have to do that, I can do it."

"I need to wake around a little. It's okay."

Sabrina smiled and left the room, and Kelly looked back at the little girl. She looked so vulnerable on the bed. Kelly looked at the girl, and she wondered how someone could bring out so much emotions of her. Kelly was not a cry baby. Before Ella came into her life, she could hardly remember when the last time she cried was. The others cried. Kelly comforted. That's just how it was. But since Ella came into her life, she had unconsciously softened up. A lot. She could be so mad and so angry one minute, and then her girl smiled, and she was all love and happy again. Or the other way around. Seeing the pain in the eyes of the girl in the bed, she felt her heart, once again, being ripped into pieces.

"Mum…"

"Ssch, don't worry. I'm here. Aunt Sabrina is getting your doctor, they will help you with the pain. And I'm here all the time. It's all right. You're safe now."

"Aunt Kris?"

Kelly was just about to answer when the doctor and a nurse came into the room. Kelly moved slightly out of the way, but she kept close to Ella's head, constantly stroking her hair.

"Hello Ella." The female doctor said as she leaned over her. "My name is Anna, and I've been taking care of you since you got here. The nurse here, Martha, is giving you something to help with your pain, and I'm just going to feel your hip a little, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry. You mother is here with you all the time, and I'll try to be gentle."

Ella nodded, and looked up at Kelly. Kelly gave her a reassuring smile before meeting the doctor's eyes.

"We haven't met I think." Dr Anna Jacobs said, and they shock hands.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Kelly Garrett."

"Dr Jacobs."

Now it was Anna's turn to give Kelly an reassuring smile, before she turned her attention to Ella. She moved down the sheet to Ella's knees, and put her hands on her hip, carefully probing the area. At one place, Ella let out a gasp. Kelly leaned closer to Ella, comforting her, but her eyes were attached to the doctor. Dr Jacobs removed her hands and pulled the sheet back up.

"It feels okay, but it is sore as you noticed. The x-ray didn't show anything, and neither did the tomography plates. If the CT is okay, you can bring her home. I'll write out a prescription for some painkilling, and a good idea is to buy some ice gel at the pharmacy and put a layer here at the hip. There's quite a bruise here, you'll know where to put it."

"For how long does she need to have the cast?"

"About a month. We'll book an appointment for her before I sign her out."

"Great."

Dr Jacobs and the nurse left the room, and they told Kelly to get them if anything was needed. Kelly moved over so she was by Ella's side instead of by her head. Sabrina was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Is aunt Kris okay?"

"I hope so. Aunt Jill and Bill is going to find her."

"You have to find her cause she was screaming and they hurt her when they took her but she told me to get out of there and call the police from a store and I saw a store but I didn't see the car and I didn't even look and now maybe it's too late to help aunt Kris." Ella said in one breath.

"Hey, hey, honey, calm down. Don't worry. We'll find Kris, and she'll be okay. Calm down."


	12. She can't breathe

**Chapter 12.**

Jill and Bill met up outside the warehouses where Kelly had met Jefferson and Colt the other night. Now there was two other police cars there, and an ambulance pulled up behind them.

"Do you think we need the ambulance?" Bill asked and Jill nodded.

"Kris was bruised up all ready at the picture that Kelly got the other day. Even if she seems okay, I still want her to be looked over."

"What picture?"

"Oh, we don't have time to discuss everything now. Let's go in."

"Okay! Everybody! Listen up. Let's go inside, and hopefully we'll find Ms Munroe. Don't put her into any danger, and only shot the bad guys if you have to. I want all of them out of here alive. We'll walk inside in two groups. You're with me and Jill."

Everybody followed instructions, and Jill and Bill walked in into the building together with four other cops. They split up, all of them - with their guns drawn in front of them - walked into all the rooms, looking after Kris and the two men. They suddenly heard screams from one of the rooms, and they all headed that direction. Several cops ran into the room, and Jill, who had been heading the other direction and was now running as fast as her legs carried her, still had some distance to run. She heard the cops screaming, and she heard them fighting. She was happy that no gunshots were heard, but that didn't make her worry go away. She ran as fast as she could and almost crashed into a cop that was taking Colt out of the room. She gave him a look and continued into the room, scared of what she would be seeing next.

Jill ran into the room, and got there in the same time as another cop pulled out an angry Jefferson from the room. Another cop was trying to get a chain away from Kris' throat. Jill froze by the door and stared at the sight in front of her. Kris was sitting on a chair, arms tied to the armrests and feet tied to the legs of the chair. A think wire-chain was wrapped around her throat, slowly suffocating her. Now another cop was helping out, trying to get the chain off.

"Someone get something to cut this off with!" One of the officers screamed, desperately trying to get the chain off.

Another cop who were standing in the door ran out. As he bumped into Jill, she got out of her paralysis and ran up to Kris, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands, even though they were still attached to the chair. Tears were streaming down Kris' face and her eyes screamed in panic as she tried to inhale without any luck.

"Hang on Krissy, hang on. Hang on for one more sec, they almost have it off. Hang on, hang on. I'm here. Don't dare leave me, okay. Hang on…"

Kris squeezed Jill's hands for all she was worth. Jill noticed that Kris was blinking a lot, it was hard to keep her eyes open, and Jill realized that Kris was passing out.

"Kris, look at me. Look at me!" Jill said scared, and Kris looked at her. Her eyes were faded. "Honey. Hang on. They'll get it off any second. Keep looking at me. I need you to keep looking at me."

The officer who had run out before came back with a wire cutter.

"This was all I could find." He said, and they luckily managed chopped the chain off. Kris began coughing as she felt fresh air into her lungs. She closed her eyes in pain as she was coughing, and Jill could see how red, swollen and discolored her chest area were beneath her thin top.

"You're doing great Kris, you're doing great. We're gonna remove the ropes around your feet and wrists, and we're going to help you to lay down, okay? Paramedics are right outside, they're on their way in."

Kris nodded, still crying, coughing and gagging. Jill and the two cops continued to tie up the ropes, and while they were untying her, Jill kept talking to Kris.

"Take it easy Kris, take it easy. Take slow breaths. In… and out. That's right kiddo, one more. In… and out."

Kris did the best she could, and by the same time as Jill and the cops helped Kris to lie down on her side on the floor, paramedics came into the room, kneeling in front of her. They gave her painkilling, and they immediately put on an oxygen mask. It only took a few minutes before she was on a gurney, breathing still shallow, heading towards the hospital, Jill next to her in the ambulance. Before Jill jumped into the ambulance, she faced Bill.

"Bill!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about Justin Matthews that was taken from the cops on his way to prison this morning?"

"Yeah, oh, I was going to warn Kelly about that, I totally forgot it."

"It's okay. It was Kelly that took him from the cops, with Bri's and my help. He's at that big abandoned building that you closed after that accident when Bri, Kelly and I were new in the force."

"I severely hope that you're not serious."

"You should go and get him." Jill said with a strained face before she jumped into the ambulance.

* * *

In the ambulance, Kris took Jill's hand. Jill leaned forward and stroke Kris' hair.

"Ella?" Kris wheezed out, having obvious problems with her speech.

"Ella is okay. She broke and dislocated her arm, but she's okay. I guess. She was still sleeping when I left the hospital but the doctor said she was going to be okay. Kelly and Sabrina is with her."

When Jill noticed the plate-sized eyes of her sister, she realized she might didn't know about the accident.

"She was hit by a car." Jill explained quickly.

Jill noticed how Kris breaths that had slowed down was raising again.

"No, honey, calm down. She's all right. Now we have to take care of you. Calm down. Slow breaths."

"Your sister is right, you have to calm down. You can talk more later. You have to relax. We'll be at the hospital within a few minutes, they'll help you out, and then you can meet that girl you talked about." The paramedic added.

* * *

About an hour later, Kris was resting in a trauma room. They had examined her thoroughly, but they hadn't found any damage to the throat or the speech. Kris felt like her throat was still surrounded by the chain and she was happy when the doctor had removed his hands from her throat. They had gotten the plates from x-ray back, and they had shown 5 broken ribs, and Kris was not surprised. Her entire body was bruised and so sore, but she had been very lucky they said. Nothing major except the ribs. It could have been so much worse.

She looked towards the door when it opened, and she smiled when Kelly wheeled in Ella who were sitting in a wheelchair. Jill and Sabrina was walking behind them.

"Aunt Kris!" Ella happily said when she saw Kris.

"Hey kid." Kris smiled weakly, voice very, very hoarse.

"Can I put her in the bed?" Kelly asked, eyes filled with worry.

Kris nodded, still with a weak smile on her face, and Kelly helped Ella climb down in the bed.

"What… happened?" Kris whispered to Ella.

"I was hit by a car! I did as you told me but I was looking towards the store and I forgot to look to the left and to the right before I crossed the street and I didn't see the car."

"How… bad…?" Kris whispered, looking at Kelly.

"Arm's broken at two places, elbow was dislocated. Hip's a bit bruised but she's okay. All the plates has come back clear and she's been released. But how are you sweetie?" Kelly asked.

"Broken… ribs… but… mostly… lots… of… bruises… Body's… very… sore."

"Does it hurt to talk?" Jill asked, and was answered by a nod. "Then we'll talk more later. You just rest. I talked to the doctor, and they want you to rest for another few hours before we take you home. They want to make sure your oxygen levels are normal before they send you home. And they're treating you for dehydration too, so when that IV bag is empty, then you might be able to get home." Jill smiled, and Kris nodded again.

"Why do they treat you for dehydration when they said Ella was good feed and had been drinking?" Kelly asked confused.

"They… gave… us… food… But I… didn't… eat."

"And why not?" Jill said, upset.

"Ella… needed… it."

"Aw, Kris." Kelly said, carefully leaning forward, hugging her. "I was so worried about you, I'm sorry for everything."

"Not… your… fault."

Kelly didn't answer. She blamed herself badly, and her heart was aching.


	13. It's getting better

**Chapter 13.**

A few hours later, Jill, Kris, Sabrina, Kelly and Ella was walking into Bosley and Tiffany's room. A tall, older man was sitting by the side of her bed, holding her hand. She was awake, and she was looking at him while he was talking to her with a loud voice. When the big gang came in, he let go of her hand and rose to his feet.

"Angels. Hello. I'm Marcus Welles, I'm Tiffany's father."

"Oh, hi."

They all shock hands with him, before they all had a seat in the chairs in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie's told me a lot of things about you." Tiffany's father said as he sat back down in the chair.

Tiffany looked at the others. She couldn't turn her head since her neck was still stuck in a neck collar since her spine had to keep still, but she did turn her eyes.

"Hey guys." She squeezed out.

"You got your hearing back?" Kelly asked, with her voice tone a little louder than usual.

"Some of it." Tiffany smiled weakly.

"That's great!"

Tiffany smiled and looked around at the group.

"You need to tell me everything that's been going on."

"We will. It's… quite a story."

"I broke my arm! Just like you did!" Ella smiled and showed Tiffany her cast.

"Yeah, I can see that." Tiffany answered, a bit confused.

"We'll tell you everything. Let's wait a second and let the flame burn down first." Kelly said.

"No, let's go through it. Now."

They all turned around when they heard an angry male voice by the door.

"Hi Bill." Jill finally let out, biting her lip.

"Someone better tell me what the heck is going on, or I'll throw all of you in jail right now for kidnapping, holding a cop at gunpoint, steeling a police car and all other things you've been doing." Bill said as he walked into the room and sat down, arms crossed over his chest.

They all begun sighing, not really up to explain everything that had happened.

"Bill." Sabrina said. "We're all so tired. There's been some very hectic days. We've finally been able to exhale. Please let us rest today and we'll all meet you at the police station first thing in the morning and explain everything."

Bill looked at Sabrina, he rubbed his face with his hands and then he rose to his feet.

"For God's sake. Fine. Whatever. Don't leave the state."

The angels smiled as he walked towards the door. He stopped in the door and looked towards Kris.

"Kris? Are you okay by the way?"

"Will… be." Kris whispered, and she smiled to Bill.

"I'm glad." He said, and left the room.

"You held a cop at gunpoint and stole a police car?" Tiffany asked surprised.

"Kelly did." Jill said with a proud face.

Kelly looked at Jill with an annoyed look before turning towards Tiffany. She noticed that Kris looked just as surprised as Tiff, and she remember that Kris didn't know either.

"Short summary. Justin's two friends wanted me to get him out of jail. They had moved him to LA, Charlie managed to fix so they were transferring him again. On the route, they had to stop, because Sabrina's car had broken down and she was faking her labors perfectly. Nurse Jill stopped by and told the police that they couldn't move Bri and then I showed up and offered to bring Justin to the state prison. Of course I took another turn and dropped him off at an abandoned building instead. I went home to your beach house and met up Jill and Bri. I was just about to call Jefferson and Colt when Bill called and said that Ella was hurt."

"And you stole a police car?"

"Well, they didn't want to loan me one no matter who my boss were, so I made a woman pull of the road, pulled my gun to her head, stole her things."

"You're… kidding." Kris wheezed with big eyes.

"I panicked. I needed to get a hold of Justin so I could switch him for you and Ella. And when they didn't want me to loan a car, I just snapped."

"How do you plan to explain that to the judge?" Tiffany's father smiled.

"Well. I don't know. One problem at the time. At least everyone's back and will be okay." Kelly answered, and she looked over at Bosley who were still lying peaceful in his bed. "I hope."

Kelly took a deep sigh and looked over at Tiffany, who was staring into the wall, lost in her own thoughts.

"Tiff? Are you okay?" Kelly asked carefully.

Tiffany looked at Kelly and smiled short.

"I will be. I think. I've been thinking a lot. And… Well. I've decided to leave the agency.

"You're leaving us?"

"Yeah. I need time to rehabilitate, and it will take a long time. And I'm not sure detective work is really for me. I wanna go back to Boston and apply to law school."

"It's your choice and we support you in whatever you chose. But we will miss you and never doubt your detective ability." Kelly smiled.

"Mum. Mum!" Ella suddenly said, pulling Kelly's sleeve.

"What?"

"Boffley!"


	14. I can see the light

**Short chapter again. Sorry!**

**And this is written in Bosley's POV again.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14.**

_`And you stole a police car?´_

_`Well, they didn't want to loan me one no matter who my boss were, so I made a woman pull of the road, pulled my gun to her head, stole her things.´_

I've always knew that Kelly is insane. All of these girls are. Like the time they stole the race horse. * That was insane. Totally. But they worked it out. I've never been so shocked as that time, walking into the office and seeing Kaki standing there. Crazy girls. But holding a cop at gunpoint. The plan was brilliant, but that part of it was not. How does she intend to get out of jail for that? Charlie's probably worked day and night with the chief of police to get her out of trouble.

_`You're… kidding.´_

_`I panicked. I needed to get a hold of Justin so I could switch him for you and Ella. And when they didn't want me to loan a car, I just snapped.´_

_`How do you plan to explain that to the judge?_´

Good question. How in the world is she supposed to explain that? She lost her mind? She most definitely did.

_`Well. I don't know. One problem at the time. At least everyone's back and will be okay.´ `I hope.´_

I will be okay too Kelly. I promise. I just have to make my brain connect with my body.

_`Tiff? Are you okay?´_

_`I will be. I think. I've been thinking a lot. And… Well. I've decided to leave the agency.´ _

_`You're leaving us?´_

No. No. I can't let Tiffany leave without talking to her. I need to say goodbye. This is not happening. I can't stay like this any longer, I have to wake up now. This is ridiculous. Come on brain. Connect. Now. Body. Move. I demand you to move.

_`Yeah. I need time to rehabilitate, and it will take a long time. And I'm not sure detective work is really for me. I wanna go back to Boston and apply to law school.´_

She'll be a fantastic lawyer. I'm sure of that. And I want to wake up and tell her that myself.

_`It's your choice and we support you in whatever you chose. But we will miss you and never doubt your detective ability.´_

Kelly's right Tiff. Kelly's right. You're a fantastic detective, and it's been a great year. Even though a lot of bad things has happened, we've always had each other and it's worked out fine. I remember the first time Tiffany was with us, when we were at the cruise and she tugged my arm and told me how insecure she was with all of this.** I'm not sure she ever really got a hang of it, I don't think she's ever been truly pleased with the detective work. She'll be fantastic in the court room. But I have to wake up now, other wise, I won't be able to tell her all of this. I need to wake up. Now!

_`Mum. Mum!´_

_`What?´_

_`Boffley!´_

Boffley? Is Ella noticing me? What's wrong? Why is she saying my name?

Who's hand is taking mine? Someone is stroking my arm, I can feel that.

_`I'll get his doctor.´_

Why? Am I making progress? Are they noticing that I'm trying? Oh, I hope so. It would be great.

_`That's right Bosley, wake up. We need you to wake up.´_

They are noticing that I'm trying! That must be a good sign.

_`Open your eyes Bos. Come on.´_

Wait. My eyelids are actually letting in some light. It's working. Finally! Oh! So bright. Everything is so extremely bright. Automatically I blink a few times, and when my vision suddenly clears up, I can see the face of a man in my own age, leaning over me. He has a stethoscope in his ears, and he's smiling. He's removing the stethoscope and takes my hand.

"Welcome back John."

* * *

* Consenting Adults

** Love Boat Angels


	15. Let's call him

**Chapter 15.**

"John, can you squeeze my hand?"

The angels were all watching the two doctors examining Bosley. He woke up a couple of minutes ago, and now the doctors were looking for sign of brain damage. They were holding each others hand, mixed emotions filling up the room. No one said anything but they were all thinking the same thing. They were all so happy that Bosley was awake. It was perfect timing, and it was just what they needed. But the words "brain damage" still made the room so tense. What if Bosley would never be the uncle he's always been for them? They needed him, they knew that.

"That's great. The other hand?"

So far, Bosley had done great. Every time the doctor said those words, they all exhaled a little.

"Good John. We're gonna bring you up to another floor and do a CT of your head, okay?"

They watched Bosley nod, and one of the doctors smiled at the gang as the nurses wheeled Bosley out of the room.

"Don't worry. He's doing great. He'll be right back."

The angels smiled and thanked as the doctor followed the others out of the room.

All of the angels turned to each other with big smiles across their faces.

"Oh, finally." Kelly said, brushing away a tear of joy.

"We should call Charlie. I'm sure he's worried." Sabrina said, and the others agreed.

"Oh jeez. We haven't called him since after I took the car. He doesn't know that I managed to snatch Justin, he doesn't know Kris and Ella is back, he doesn't know about Tiffany's hearing." Kelly said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Call him." Sabrina said.

Kelly nodded and grabbed the phone. She dialed his number and turned on the speaker. _`They have those everywhere´_ Kelly said to herself.

"Townsend."

"Hello Charlie." The entire group chorused.

"Oh. Wait. I… I heard Kelly, Sabrina, Jill, Tiffany, Ella… Was that hoarse voice Kris?"

"Yes, it's… me."

"How are you Kris?"

"Sore… in pain… but will… be… all right."

"Thank God. And I knew I heard a male voice too?"

"Yeah, you did. Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice?"

"Marcus!"

"Yes, lucky for you that you remember me, you old fox."

"Tiffany? How are you doing?"

"Been better."

"Have you told them about…?"

"Leaving, yes."

"We're really sad about it Charlie, but we understand it." Kelly said, smiling to Tiffany.

"So am I. Now. Tell me. What's been going on? I thought you'd call me when you got Matthews? It didn't work out?"

"Oh. It did. Just as I was about to call Jefferson and Colt, and then you, Bill Duncan called me and said Ella's been in an accident. So we took off for the hospital instead, and when we got here, the nurse and Bill told us that she'd been shouting for Kris. I told Bill that Kris was kidnapped together with Ella, so Jill and Bill went to the scene where they had picked up Ella, and they found Kris being strangled in a chair. They got her lose and took her here to the hospital. Now we're all together in Bosley's and Tiffany's room, and Bosley woke up a couple of minutes ago so they are doing a CT scan of him."

When Kelly stopped talking, it was very very quite for a long time.

"Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"I'm… I'm here. I'm just trying to comprehend. Ella was in an accident?"

"I ran out in the road without thinking and I was hit by a car!" Ella answered.

"Injuries?"

"Broken arm, bruised hip." Kelly answered.

"And Kris was being strangled?"

"Tied to a chair with a chain around the throat." Jill answered, looking over at Kris who were looking down at her lap. Kelly reached for her and grabbed her hand.

"You're safe now." Kelly whispered, and Kris smiled weakly towards her.

They all heard Charlie take a few deep breaths.

"And Bosley's awake?"

"Yeah, he woke up. They've been doing some tests, and they haven't found any type of sign of brain damage yet, but they did want to get him a CT before."

"That's fantastic news! What about Jefferson, Colt and Matthews?"

"The cops took Jefferson and Colt when we found Kris. They were trying to escape out the window, but the cops managed to get them. I told Bill were he could find Matthews, and he was in hear a while ago. If he'd been a cartoon, smoke would have steamed out of his ears." Jill said, and the giggled to the picture that formed in her head.

Kelly did an eye roll, but couldn't help but to smile at her friend.

"What have you explained to Bill?"

"Nothing. We're going there tomorrow."

"Good. You better do it so he doesn't explode." Charlie said, which made Jill giggle even more.

* * *

About 40 minutes later, Bosley was wheeled back into the room. The angels immediately surrounded him.

"Angels." He whispered, and Kris took one of his hands, Kelly took his other.

"How are you feeling Bosley?" Kelly asked worried.

"I'm okay. Got some headache."

"Fully understandable." Kelly said, brushing away some tears.

"Don't cry." Bosley said, squeezing Kelly's hand.

"It's just tears of joy. You have no idea of how much you mean for me, for us. We've been so scared Bosley."

"I've heard you talking all the time. I know how much I mean. And you mean so much for me too. I needed to be with you. And I'm here."

* * *

They talked for about half an hour before a nurse came into the room.

"Guys, both Ms Welles and Mr Bosley need to rest now. I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave."

The gang nodded and shared their good byes with Tiffany and Bosley. They then divided. Kris and Jill headed to the beach house. Kelly, Ella and Sabrina headed home to Kelly's, and Marcus Welles went home to Tiffany's house.


	16. Troubles in the night

**Chapter 16**

"_Let her run. We still haven't heard anything from Garrett. Let's bruise up the angel instead."_

"_We're just gonna let the little one run?"_

"_Yeah. Let her run."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we still have an angel."_

_Jefferson and Colt turned their heads to Kris and met the eyes of a terrified angel. They walked up to her, and Jefferson pulled her to her feet. _

"_You know what?" Jefferson said, holding Kris by her neck._

"_What?" She managed to squeeze out, keeping her voice steady._

"_We didn't plan to hurt you, nor the little girl. We just wanted Matthews back. But since you sent out the little girl, this place will be crawling with cops anytime now. And we didn't plan on letting the cop near us you see. We planned to remove you and the other angels from the case, but thing's gotten a little out of hand. You missed the bomb we planted. The other two angels showed up…"_

"_What?"_

"_The woman who was with you and Garrett in Dallas, who's very much pregnant. And then your sister. They're with Garrett. But she didn't call them, they just showed up. And they followed Garrett here the other night. Unfortunately for them, because they saw us, and now we have to dispose of them too. We can't leave any trace."_

"_You will never get away with this."_

"_Of course we will. Of course. But since you made the little one call the cops, we have to take care of you now."_

_They heard a crash outside, and they all jumped. _

"_I'll check." Colt said and disappeared._

_He reentered a minute later with a large grin on his face._

"_Jeff. You have to see this. Other people are doing our job."_

_Kris felt fear rise in her throat. Jefferson let go of Kris and she slid down to the floor. She fought the tears of fear as she watched Jefferson and Colt walked out of the door._

_They came back in about twenty minutes later. _

"_What happened?" Kris asked._

_Jefferson and Colt just smiled, refused to tell her anything. Instead, they grabbed her again. Kris tried to fight back, she knew they were going to hurt her._

"_Stop struggling and this will be a lot easier." Jefferson smiled. _

_Kris didn't listen, instead she fought as much as she could. _

"_For God's sake." Jefferson sighed and gave her a punch to the ribcage. _

_Kris gasped in pain, and during the seconds she stopped fighting, Colt grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. _

"_Now this place will be filled with cops any minute, so we need to dispose of you and then we'll skip this place, find a new. But we're still waiting for your friends call. She has another half an hour before her time expires, so we'll give you another half an hour."_

_The following half an hour was though. They kept beating her, and she could feel her ribs give in. She had trouble breathing, and they tossed her around like a ragdoll. When she hit her all ready injured ribcage into the edge of a table, she thought that they were doing it all just for fun. _

"_It's time. Put her in the chair."_

_Kris was gasping in pain, trying to catch her breath as they pulled her up and tossed her down in a chair. They untied her hands from her back and tied them to the chair. They tied her feet. Kris was struggling, but every movement sent pain through her chest and the rest of her body. Every inch of her body was sore from their fists and boots. _

_Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the room. They looked out and saw blue flashing lights outside the building. They heard shouting, and they immediately knew what was going on. _

"_Hurry up. Tie her up and lets climb out of the window." Jefferson said. _

_They pulled of the chain that was still around Kris' stomach, and pulled it around her throat. Kris gasped as they tightened it, and they secured it with a lock. Kris tried to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything, especially not breathe. The two men ran towards the window and begun to climb out in the same time as officers kicked the door down. Kris closed her eyes a second and when she opened it, she saw Jill sitting in front of her. _

_`Jill! Oh my God, Jill! Jill, help me! You have to help me, I can't breathe!"_

_She felt someone pulling the chain. Every movement sent more pain through the throat. _

_`Get it off… Please… Get it off…´_

_

* * *

  
_

Kris woke up with a scream for help, and it only took a second before Jill was sitting next to her. Kris was clutching her throat, gagging and coughing.

"Sweetie? Kris, honey. Take it easy. It was just a dream. You have to relax. Come on, take a deep breath."

Every breath hurt, and Kris knew she was breathing too shallow and too quickly. She tried to control them, but it hurt so bad.

"Kris, look at me." Jill demanded. "Look at me."

Kris looked at and met her sisters eyes. They were wide and Kris could see Jill's worry in them.

"Breathe. In… and out. One more." Jill said calmly as she held her hand on Kris' shoulder, carefully stroking it with her thumb.

Once Jill saw that Kris relaxed a little, she walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water and Kris' pain meds. She put it on the nightstand and sat down in front of Kris again. Kris had pulled her knees up to her chest and was hugging the legs, rocking back and forth. Jill put her hands on Kris' knees.

"Kris, let me in. Talk to me. Honey?"

"I… was… so… scared." Kris hiccupped through the tears. "I… I couldn't… breathe."

Jill pulled Kris into a hug, careful not touch her swollen chest that had been taped up.

"It's okay Krissy. It's okay. I'm here. The guys are in jail. It will be okay. It will. Take your pain meds now."

Kris released herself from Jill and shook her head so the blond locks flew.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You're in pain, and you need to take the medications so you can go back to sleep."

"I… don't… wanna… sleep."

"Kris, you need to rest. Your body needs to get a chance to rebuild itself. You heard the doctor. If you don't rest as much as you can, I will take you right back there and they will not release you until your completely recovered."

"But Jill… I don't… wanna… sleep. I don't… wanna… dream… more." Kris whispered, crying again.

"Krissy, it will be okay. Do you want me to crawl down here?"

Kris nodded quietly and then reached for the medications. She didn't quite reach them, and she let out a gasp as she tried to stretch. Jill noticed what was going on, and she gave Kris the pills and the glass of water. Kris swallowed some pills and laid back in the bed, and Jill crawled down next to Kris.

* * *

`I could have killed them. I could have killed them all. How did this happen? Just because of one stupid mistake in my teens, and suddenly all my friends ended up in a hospital. And Ella. My fantastic, beautiful girl. She's been so brave through all of this, she didn't deserve it. What type of mother am I that lets a man kidnap her from me like that? She wasn't taken. I lost her. _I lost her_. I'm the world's worst mother. I can't even keep track of my own daughter. I don't deserve her. I don't, I really don't. She's worth so much more. ´

Kelly was sitting in front of the TV, but not really watching. It had been several nights since she got any sleep at all, but she just couldn't put her mind at ease. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone sat down next to her.

"You can't sleep?"

Kelly looked up at Sabrina and shook her head.

"No."

"Wanna talk?"

Kelly once again shook her head.

"No. You should get back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Alien woke me up. Kicking the bladder. And since I'm all ready awake. Why don't you speak to me? Please? I'm a good listener."

Kelly sighed and stared into the screen of the TV.

"I should never have adopted Ella."

"What?" Sabrina said surprised, and grabbed Kelly's shoulder. "_What _are you saying?"

"If I didn't adopt her, none of this would ever happened to her. She doesn't deserve this Bri."

"Oh Kelly. Of course she doesn't deserve this, no one does, but she would not be happier if she was still at the orphanage. I'm sure of that. I don't know what it's like to live in an orphanage, but you do. Would you give this life up to go back and live there?"

Kelly sighed again.

"Never."

"Then I'm sure Ella don't want to go back either. She is your daughter Kelly. She might not be your daughter by blood, but every other way, she is your daughter. And you're her mother. And I'm positive that she wouldn't switch you for any other mother in the world. She loves you, everyone can see that. This is just a small mishap, it could have happened to everyone. You did the mistake to hang out with Justin Matthews, but you were still a teenager by then, still a kid. You can't blame yourself for what you've done by that age. It's a part of you, it's a part of who you are."

"You really can read my mind." Kelly whispered.

"I can read your eyes Kelly."

"When did you get so protective?" Kelly smiled.

"I think this alien has helped me a lot with that." Sabrina smiled, putting one hand on the tummy.

"Alien." Kelly repeated and smiled.

"Yeah, it's my alien." Sabrina smiled.

"I can't believe you're having a baby."

"It's not a baby, it's an alien. I'm sure of it." Sabrina answered with a huge grin.

"Bri." Kelly said tired. "You'll be a fantastic alienmother."

"Wanna know a secret?" Sabrina said, and continued when Kelly nodded. "I'm scared. I'm so so scared. I don't know how to be a mother."

"You'll be a fantastic mother Bri. I've seen how you deal with Ella. And you're so great with her."

Sabrina was just about to answer when they heard sobbing coming from Ella's room. Kelly was on her feet within a second, Sabrina a few seconds later since she had some trouble getting out of the couch. Kelly ran into Ella's room, quickly turning on the lights.

"Ella, honey?"

Ella was lying on her side, holding Holly with her good arm, tears running down from her eyes.

Kelly hurried to her bed and sat down in it.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

Ella shook her head `no´, but kept crying.

"Does your arm hurt?"

Ella nodded, looking at her mother.

"Come here sweetie, I'll help you take it away." Kelly said as she lifted up Ella and put her against her upper body. Kelly couldn't stop thinking of how much the little one had grown the last year. Kelly carried her past Sabrina and put her down on the kitchen table. Ella was still holding Holly in her hand. Sabrina joined in at the kitchen, and she comforted Ella while Kelly stirred up some fluid painkillers.

"Here, drink this. It will feel better."

Ella nodded and put Holly in her lap as she grabbed the glass with her good hand. She drank a few mouths before making a disgusted face.

"I know, it's awful, but it will help with the pain honey." Kelly said, stroking her hair.

Ella nodded and managed to drink all of it.

"Good girl. Let's get you back to bed."

Ella nodded tired, and Kelly lifted her up again, and carried her to her bed. She put her down on her back, and carefully put the injured arm up on the pillow that had fallen down to the floor.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Kelly lay down next to Ella, and Ella crawled near her.

When Sabrina looked into the room a few minutes later, wondering why Kelly took so long, she found them both sound asleep.


	17. Let's talk

**Insomnia ftw. Wrote this between 3-4 am. lol ^^, **

**And guys. This is getting way longer than I had planned now, and I've changed it several times. I said 20 chapters, but I put some of them together to make the chapters longer and I narrowed it down to 15. Now this is 17, and I have two more finished, and I don't feel finished in long ways. So I've battling it here, either I keep writing, or I just finish it off, I've all ready written the last chapter, and it's easy to finish this off :P**

Almost 200 visitors and over 600 hits, that's more than I've ever gotten before, and I love it! But 200 visitors, and it's like four people actually reviewing it? Come on! You don't have to tell me how much you love it, I want the negative too, now if that is. Please :))  


**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17.**

The following morning, all of them met up at the police station. Bill was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Okay. I wanna talk to every one of you. One by one. Who's first?"

They all could immediately see that he was irritated. He was leaning against the door frame into his office, arms crossed over his chest, foot restlessly tapping the floor. Everyone looked around at each other, then Kelly sighed, and turned towards Ella that she was carrying, not wanting the girl to walk to much with her sore hip.

"Ella, sweetie. I'm gonna talk to Bill for a little while. Okay? You just stay here with the others and I'll be right back with you. Okay?"

"Okay." Ella smiled, and Jill took her from Kelly.

As Kelly followed Bill into an interrogation room, Jill took Ella into the waiting room, and the others followed.

"Sit down Kell." Bill said, sitting down in front of her as she sat down on the chair. "And now. Spill it. Everything. And I don't have to tell you the routines, right? Everything is being taped."

"I know Bill. I know my rights and I know the routines. Okay. From the start."

"Please."

"About a year and a half ago, Justin Matthews escaped jail and came after me. This you all ready know I guess?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Anyway, when I got home Thursday, I found an envelope in my mail." Kelly said as she pulled up the two envelopes. "This is the first. It's a bit unclear but it's definitely a threat. It says that I have to help "him" or lose "her". There's a picture of me and Ella in it. The note also said that if I told my coworkers, they would get hurt. I know that the others would have been really mad if I didn't tell them, so I decided to tell them anyway. Tiffany, Bosley and Kris went to my house, we sat talking for a while before they decided to head home and deal with it in the morning. Bosley had picked them up so they all headed towards the same car. Kris forgot her purse so I followed her back into the house to find it. When we were in the kitchen, we heard the sound of an explosion, and when we got out of the house, we saw Bosley's car in flames. Tiffany was on the grass, Bosley was on the driveway. I call 911, Kris checked them over. We spent several hours at the hospital that night, and then Kris slept at my place. In the morning, they call from the court reminding me that I had to testify against Glenn Staley. I talked to Kris and she was okay with baby sitting for a few hours and I went to court. By the time I got home, I found another envelope, this one, and it contains a picture of Kris and Ella, and a note telling me to meet "them" at Gladys Avenue at midnight."

Kelly took a breath while Bill looked at the pictures and notes.

"Keep going." Bill said.

"Well, I freaked out literally and messed up my entire house. I was crying in Ella's room when I heard Sabrina and Jill's voices, and they comforted me, and we took off to the hospital to talk since my house's been bugged. We talked, and then later that night I met up with Jefferson and Colt by the warehouses."

"You knew who they were?"

"I knew Jefferson, he was Justin Matthew's best friend. He introduced Colt to me. Anyway, they told me that they had been able to move Matthews to Los Angeles, and they wanted me to break him out. I met ut with Jill and Bri at my place, and after fighting, we fell asleep. In the morning we discussed how to get him out. Charlie managed to fix so the cops took him to California State."

"I've read their report. They said they pulled over because a pregnant woman were having labors. A nurse showed up and helped them out. Another cop came, showed her badge and offered to take Justin."

"Well, yeah. Sabrina was faking her labors, Jill was the nurse. Charlie had rented an ambulance and some people to drive it. Jill called them and they took them to Kris' place where I met up with them after handcuffing Justin to the railing at that abandoned house. I was just about to call Jefferson and Colt when you called me about Ella."

Bill nodded.

"Back to Jessica James."

"Who?"

"The female cop you pulled a gun to."

"Oh. Well. I tried to borrow a car, or well, Charlie tried to fix one for me. But they didn't let me loan one, so I saw that female cop, noticed she was alone, and I snapped."

"You snap a lot lately."

"Bill. My daughter was kidnapped. And Kris was kidnapped. I haven't slept in 3 days. I needed to get Ella back, and I knew I needed a police car to be able to get Justin. So yes, I took her car, her badge and her clothes, and the cops believed me. I shook the others off and left Justin. I'm not proud of it, but I did it."

"And you had planned to give them Justin and let him run free?"

"Are you insane? You're talking about a man that I've been terrified of half my life. Of course not. I put a tracker devise in his pocket without him noticing it and I had planned to switch him for Ella and Kris, and then tell you guys where to find him."

By now, Bill was rubbing his face.

"Kelly. You pulled a gun to a cops head. How can you think you'll just walk out of this?"

"The gun was not loaded. And I didn't have time to think about me. All I had in mind were my daughter."

"If you go to jail, you won't have a daughter anymore."

Kelly felt like hitting Bill, but she knew he was right. She couldn't change the laws. Before she had been terrified that Ella would be killed. Now fear of losing her came up again. And this time it was different. How were she supposed to get out of this?

* * *

"Hi Jill. How's the racing going?"

"It's going good, it's a break in the seasons now so I decided to come back for a while. Got Bri with me too."

"So you came back to Los Angeles to have fun, not to help Kelly?"

"Yeah, we had no idea of what was going on. We went to her house to surprise her and found her house a mess and Kelly was devastated. I was sure something bad happened. My first thought was that Ella had been killed. Luckily it wasn't that bad. But we went to the hospital to talk and when Kelly met up with Jefferson and Colt, me and Bri were in separate cars down the road. Kelly was wearing a mic and we recorded everything that was said." Jill said and gave Bill a tape.

"Good."

Bill took the tape and put it in the tape recorder on the table. He rewound it and pressed play.

"_Garrett, please." "Calm down."_

"_Nice to meet you too Kelly."_

"_Where's my daughter? And where's Kris?"_

"_You'll see them later. If you do what we ask of you."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_We; me and Mark Colt here, have a plan of how to spring him out of jail. Again. We managed to do it a year ago, but that idiot ran here and beat you up. That fool. This time is different. We'll get him out. We've arranged for a great plastic surgeon to… change him a little. He can live his life as he's supposed to."_

"_What's the plan?"_

"_We've all ready managed to move him to a jail here in Los Angeles. We want you to get him out of there."_

"_And why do you think I have the possibility to do that?"_

"_You've done it before. You did it with Billy Sako in Hawaii. You have a fantastic reputation here in the States. You can do it."_

"_I need to call my boss to be able to do that, I can't get him out of jail without his help. And I'll need more help than his with this, I can't do it alone."_

"_We know that two of the other Angels are here with you. You call your boss. But remember that we're listening. You figure this out. We want him out by the day after tomorrow. Or you don't want to know what will happen."_

Bill pressed stop and smiled at Jill.

"Great evidence. This is just what we needed. Now we can be positive that they had kidnapped Kris and Ella, it was only your guys words against theirs before. We had them down for Kris' attempted murder, but now we have them for this too. Great Jill. Keep telling me. After. What happened then?"

"After the warehouse, we met up at Kelly's place, me, Kelly and Sabrina I mean. We began arguing, Kelly was upset, of course, and Sabrina wanted us all to go to bed. Kelly and I begun fighting when I said that we had to keep our hopes up, and when she yelled at me because I wasn't worried enough it kind of escalated. But Sabrina calmed us down and we got into bed, and the morning after, we talked to Charlie, made all the arrangements for the plan and then we sprung into action. Sabrina was off to have her car breaking down and fake her labors, and I joined in as a nurse on the go. Kelly showed up in a police car and uniform and took Justin away. We thought she'd been able to borrow a police car and the stuff but she told us when she got home that she'd taken it with force. I'm not surprised. You should have seen her Bill. She was devastated. She was hanging by a thread. I know you don't like her, and this probably didn't help much, but Bill. She loves Ella. She does. And she would do anything to prove and save Ella, even if her methods aren't the best."

* * *

"Hi honey."

"Hi Bill." Sabrina said and kissed Bill's cheek before sitting down in the chair.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Okay. Tell me. From the start."

"Well. Jill and I spoke Thursday morning or so about going and visiting the gang, it was such a long time ago now. We had planned to take it easy and chill with everybody, and we headed to first the office and then the beach house and found both places empty. We went to Kelly's and her, breaking down in front of us. She was literally laying on the floor, burying her head into Ella's ragdoll, hyperventilating and crying. We got her to calm down, went to the hospital. Talked, called Charlie. Kelly met up with the guys, and Jill and myself were in separate cars down the road. Jill gave you the tape, right?"

"Yes, she did."

"Good. We went home to Kelly's, argued a little before bed. Kelly hadn't slept in probably 48 hours and she was exhausted and so scared. She was found to crash, and she took it out on me and Jill. And when she gets mad at us, we'll know something's wrong."

Bill nodded in response, gesturing from Sabrina to continue.

"Morning after, we made the plan together with Charlie, and I drove down the road and pulled my car over. When the police cars came with Matthews, I faked labors in hope that they would pull over, which they did. Jill showed up a few minutes later, telling them it was to risky to move me. While they were discussing, Kelly showed up and offered to take Justin with her, and after showing them that badge she stole, they let her go, together with two of the cops in the car behind. Jill called a fake ambulance while the police were discussing and they came, picked me up and Jill followed in her car, as the police took off. The rented ambulance took me to Kris' beach house, Jill followed there and then Kelly showed up. She was holding the phone to call Jefferson and Colt when you called. Why did you call the beach house?"

"I called Charlie, and he said you would meet up there."

"Oh. That explains it." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Bri. Kelly's in trouble, and I'm not sure I can help her out this time. She put a gun to an officer's head. That's really serious. Only reason why I haven't put her behind bars yet is because she's a friend of yours."

"Bill, you can not put her behind bars. She's mentally instable, and I'm sure that can be proven. She hasn't been eating, she hasn't been sleeping. Someone took her girl. She blames herself so badly Bill. I've been staying with her, and she's falling apart in front of my eyes. Sending her to prison is not going to help anyone. I'm not saying it's right, but she did what she had to do for her daughter, and I'm sure I would have done the same thing. All of us had."

* * *

"How are you doing Kris?"

"I'll be… okay. But Bill… I can't… talk… that well… right… now."

"It's all right, we'll make it really quick. Can I get you some water?"

Kris nodded and smiled, and a second later, another officer came into the room and dropped of a decanter with water and some glasses, before exiting the room. Kris filled a glass and had some sips from it. The water was nice in the sore throat, but it hurt to swallow. Bill noticed her wincing.

"Maybe we should do this another time."

"No. Let's… get it… over with."

"Okay. Take your time."

"You know… about the… car bomb?" Kris asked, and continued when Bill nodded. "The morning… after… I was… babysitting… Ella cause… Kelly had… court. I heard… glass… breaking… and I… went for… my gun… but didn't… make it… in time. They… grabbed me… and slapped me… and threatened… to… hurt Ella. They… took us… to the… warehouse and… chained us… to… the… wall."

Kris took a break and had a few more sips from the water.

"Tell me if you need to stop. It's okay."

Kris nodded and smiled to Bill.

"In the… warehouse… I tried to… comfort Ella. They… gave us… food and… water once… and I gave it… to Ella to… make sure… she kept… healthy. When… she realized… her chain… was lose… we got… her out… of it… and when they… left the front… door unlocked… I told her… to run and… call the… police. She ran… but I know… she didn't… do to… well. Then the… guys… started beating… me, concentrating… on my… ribs."

"They broke them?"

"Yeah… five."

Bill winced and Kris continued.

"When… they heard… the sirens… and noise… outside… for the second… time, they… realized you… guys were… coming for… me. They… told me… earlier that… they wanted… to kill me… Ella… Kelly… Jill… and Bri… when they… had gotten… Justin… out to… make sure… no one knew… who had… planned this. When… they heard… you, they… put me… in the chair… and… and… and…"

"Kris? Kris, calm down. It's okay. Kris?"

Bill noticed how Kris' breaths had changed during the last sentence, and now she was clutching her throat again, failing to inhale normally.

"Kris, come here. Lay down. Come on, it's okay." Bill said, as he helped Kris to lay down on her side at the floor. He then rose to his feet, pulled up the door and noticed his friends down in the hall, speaking to the angels.

"Guys! Call some medics! Jill, get in here!"

* * *

**Lot of talking. I know. Felt it was necessary. ^^,  
Now. Review-button! :D**


	18. I'm worried about her

**Guys, thanks a lot for all the reviews :'D I'm so glad you're enjoying this story ^_^ Here we go, nr 18 :))  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18. **

"You sure you feel okay?" Jill asked as she stroke away the blonde locks that kept falling down into Kris' face.

Kris nodded tiredly and tried to give her sister a short smile.

"You don't look okay."

Kris rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the floor in the interrogation room, leaning against the wall. She had an oxygen mask over her face, and a paramedic was listening to her breathing with a stethoscope. They had given her painkillers and sedative, and now they were discussing the need to bring her to the hospital. Jill was on her knees next to Kris, and the others were standing around them all, watching the paramedics work and the endless discussion between the sisters.

"Breathing's still a bit shallow, but a lot better." The paramedic said with a reassuring smile.

"See?" Kris wheezed out, still facing Jill. "I don't… need to… go down."

"I want them to look you over honey, you're not all right. They released you way too soon."

"Jill… I just… need to… rest."

"That's pretty much what they will tell her at the hospital. Her vitals are almost back to normal, nothing's dangerously high anymore. The might give her some more sedative, and then they'll send her home again. Nothing much they can do, maybe write out some sedative for her." The paramedic in front of Kris said.

Jill nodded.

"Okay then. I give up. Let's go home and get some rest. If you doesn't get better, I will bring you down to the hospital and make sure you'll get some sedative, okay?" Jill said, and Kris smiled weakly.

The paramedic smiled too and removed the oxygen mask and pulled off the BP cup that Kris had around her arm. They carefully helped her to stand up, Jill immediately put a supporting arm around Kris, and Kris leaned against Jill.

"We'll help you get her to a car." The paramedic offered.

"Thanks." Jill said, before turning to Bill. "By the way, were you finished with her?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Take care of her."

"Of course."

"Jill?" Kelly said, stopping them for a second. "We'll check on you at the beach house later, okay?"

Jill nodded, and then helped Kris outside. Left in the room were Kelly, Sabrina, Ella that was sitting on the table in the room, Bill and his partner Mike Jones.

"Well. Not much for us to do here?" Sabrina stated.

"I want to talk to Ella too." Bill said, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"What? No! Why?"

That answer.

"Kelly. Two minutes. You can sit next to her."

Kelly gave in. She knew they had to talk to Ella too. Protocol.

"Okay."

Sabrina and Mike smiled and walked out of the room as Bill sat back down on his chair. Kelly lifted Ella and put her in her lap since it only was one two chairs in the room.

"Ella? This is Bill, you've met before. He's going to ask you some questions, and it's important that you answer them truthfully. Okay?"

Ella nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened when you and Kris were in the warehouse?"

"The men that took us put chains around mine and Kris' tummy, and told us to stay there. And we did but when I noticed that my chain was really lose, aunt Kris helped me out of it, and she told me to run when she told me to, and I should run to the nearest store I could find and tell them to call the police. And then aunt Kris told me to run, but I didn't want to leave her there alone, but she made me. And I ran and I saw a store across the street and then the car came."

"The men didn't hurt you any way?"

"No but they hit aunt Kris when she tried to fight them and they told her that they would hurt me if she didn't stop struggling so she did.."

Bill nodded.

"Well, Ella, that was all I needed to hear. You can go home with your mommy now."

Ella smiled proudly and looked up at Kelly.

"Good girl." Kelly said and kissed her head. "Let's go and visit Bosley and Tiffany."

"Yeah! Boffley!"

* * *

"Hey Ella!"

"Boffley!"

Kelly let down Ella in Bosley's bed. She noticed Tiffany wasn't in her bed, well, not even her bed was in place, and Bosley noticed that Kelly looked confused.

"They're doing new x-rays." Bosley said.

"Oh." Kelly smiled, sitting down in Bosley's bed. Sabrina slid down in a chair.

"How are you doing Bosley? You look a lot better." Sabrina stated.

"I feel a lot better."

"I'm so glad. We were really scared for you." Kelly said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know." Bosley said, taking Kelly's hand.

"You do?"

"I heard everything you said in here. I could hear you guys speaking, and it was so frustrating when I couldn't get my body to connect with my brain, it just wouldn't work. But I heard everything you said. And girls. You mean the world to me too, I hope you know that. I love you guys."

"We love you Boffley!" Ella said and hugged his neck tightly.

Kelly noticed Bosley close his eyes and take a deep breath, and she quickly pulled Ella away a little.

"Be careful on him Ella."

"It's okay Kelly. I'm just a bit nauseas."

Ella sat back down in the bed, smiling at Bosley. Bosley smiled back at her and stroke her hair.

"You're a good girl." He whispered.

Kelly and Sabrina looked at Bosley, they noticed that he was about to fall asleep. Considering the head trauma he did have, they didn't find it weird. Instead they both shared their good nights with Bosley and Kelly left a message for Tiffany before they headed towards the Munroe beach house.

* * *

As they got there, they found Jill sitting in a chair on the porch. She had a glass of orange juice in her hands, and her mind was miles away, eyes staring at the endless ocean.

"Jill?" Kelly said carefully, not wanting to spoke her friend.

"I'm so worried about her." Jill said, without removing her eyes from the ocean.

Kelly looked up at Sabrina, and then she looked at Ella.

"Come on Ella, let's put you in a bed, you need to rest a little."

Ella nodded, and Kelly walked in with her into Kris' guestroom. She walked out a few minutes later and sat down next to Jill. Sabrina was on Jill's other side, and Jill was still staring at the waves.

"Jill. She'll be okay. She's been through something horrible, and it's gonna take time before she's back to her normal self. But she will make it through. The worst part is over." Sabrina said, holding Jill's hand.

"I'm not sure. She keeps reliving that part every time she closes her eyes. She panicked this morning when her hair touched her throat. And then in the interrogation room. Bill told me that he didn't push her to talk, and she only said that they had put her in the chair before she broke down."

"The panic you get from being strangled is probably not something that you'll stop reliving within just a few days Jill. Right now, every time she feels pain from the throat or chest or the rest of her body, and every time she opens her mouth and her voice is sounding totally different because it's so hoarse, every time some of this happens, it reminds her of what happened to her. When her body has healed, and she's been able to rest, it's gonna get better. And we're all here for her Jill. We are. And we're here for you too. Don't forget that." Kelly said.

Jill didn't even bother to brush the tears away, she just let them slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Jill, I think it's amazing that you don't have nightmares too. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for Kris, but I'm happy I didn't found her like you did. No one would blame you if you broke down after seeing your sister like that." Kelly added.

"I don't have time for that. I don't have time to break down. Kris needs me so much right now, and I have to keep strong for her."

"We're here too Jill. Don't forget that. We're all in this together." Sabrina said, giving Jill's hand a reassuring squeeze.


	19. My little sister

**Chapter 19. **

Jill leaned against the doorframe leading into her kid sister's room. Kris was still asleep, and she wasn't tossing and turning. Yet anyway. Jill put her arms around herself and stroke her upper arms as she walked up to the bed and sat down next to Kris. She winced when she looked at her sister. Her entire body was bruised. Her wrists had dark bruises around them from the ropes that had tied her to the chair. The chest that were slowing rising and falling had been taped up, but Jill knew it was still discolored and swollen. A flashback from that morning came to her mind.

* * *

"_Jill?"_

"_Yeah?" Jill said as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading. _

_She looked at her sister who were standing in the door, wearing a bathrobe, and holding a bandage in her hand._

"_Can you… help me?_

"_To tape up your ribs?"_

_Kris nodded and Jill followed her into her bedroom. _

"_Tell me it it's too tight." Jill said as she begun to bandage Kris' ribcage._

"_It's… supposed to… be tight." Kris said, wincing. _

"_Did you take your pain meds?"_

"_Yes… Mum."_

"_Kris, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be in pain.""I know… I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. I'm sorry we didn't get to you earlier, we should have asked Bill immediately where he found Ella and we could have prevented this."_

"_Jill! Are… you… blaming… yourself?"_

_When Jill didn't answer, Kris grabbed Jill's arm. _

"_Jill! It was… not your… fault that… this happened! It was… nobody's fault… than the two… men. Don't ever… think it was… your fault. Ever."_

_

* * *

  
_

Jill got back to reality when a groan escaped from Kris' lips. Jill watched Kris a second, realizing she was still sleeping. Jill's eyes got stuck on Kris' neck. She had been wearing a blouse with high collar earlier today, not buttoned of course, but enough to hide most of the neck. Now her entire neck was exposed, and Jill winced as she looked at the awful bruise around it, covering most of her neck, and making Kris' neck shift in red, blue, purple and green. Signs from the strangulation could also be seen in Kris' face. The white in the eyes were red from burst blood vessels, so Kris had been wearing sunglasses outside. Her face had red marks, especially below the eyes. The doctor had said something about skin petechiaes. Jill hadn't really understood everything he had said, but she knew that Kris was in pain. He had told her how she would be feeling the upcoming time, and he had told her what to watch out for. Nausea, dizziness, headache and troubles to concentrate. Any of that and she was going right back to the hospital. Jill didn't want to tell the others, but she wasn't just worried about Kris, she was scared, she was so scared every time she heard Kris inhale painfully.

"No… No, please no…" Kris whispered and Jill watched her face shift from resting to panic. Jill immediately shook Kris' shoulder, not wanting her to have a nightmare.

"Krissy, come on, wake up, come on."

Kris eyes flung open, and she looked around, disorientated.

"It's okay, you're safe honey." Jill said, still holding her shoulder.

Kris was still on her back, and she closed her eyes as tears begun to soak her pillow.

"Kris? It's okay. Wanna go outside and get some air for a while? Sabrina and Kelly is here too. Ella's in the guestroom."

"I just… want to be alone for a while." Kris said as she carefully sat up in her bed, sitting next to Jill, staring at the ground.

"Kris, that won't help. You have to talk to us. I think all of us needs to sit down and have a long talk about everything and how we feel. I think it could do us all good. None of us has been sleeping lately, we all have so much worry and guilt inside of us, and we need to talk it over."

Kris nodded. She knew so well that Jill was right, and one part of her wanted to talk everything through with the others. The other part just told her to tuck it all in somewhere and forget about everything that had happened. Even though the second thought sounded more appealing, she knew she would never get rid of her nightmares that way.

Jill rose to her feet, and Kris followed her example. Jill took Kris' hand and the sisters walked out on the porch. Sabrina and Kelly was still out there, both of them holding a cup of tea, Sabrina had a blanket over her legs and stomach. The both smiled when Kris and Jill walked out. Kris slid down in a chair, Jill went into the house to get Kris and herself some tea.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kelly asked.

Kris nodded, and looked down at her hands. Kelly observed Kris for a second, before she brushed the blond hair out of Kris' face.

"And you had a nightmare?"

Kris nodded again, and looked up at Kelly.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kris looked down at her hand in the same time as Jill came out. She put a cup in front of Kris, and sat down in the chair next to Kris, sipping her own cup of the hot herbal tea. Kris looked at her cup, grabbed it and sipped a little. She winced as she swallowed, and she put away the cup.

"Need any meds?" Jill asked carefully, not liking to see her sister in pain.

Kris shook her head.

"No… All ready… taken… some."

Kelly noticed that Kris was slightly shaking, and she remembered a thing she had bought earlier that day. She went down to the car and came back to the porch carrying a shopping bag, that she handed to Kris.

"What's… this?"

"Open it."

Kris smiled weakly and took the bag from Kelly. She looked into it, smiled and pulled up an extra large thick sweater. It was white, made in wool and had fleece on the inside. It had a big hood, and the words "Angel" written in gold on the chest. Kris smiled and pulled it on. It was several sizes too big, but that was the intentions. Something to cuddle down in.

"Why?" Kris smiled with a face that Kelly could read as both surprised and confused.

"The paramedics cut through your police academy sweater, so I wanted to get you a new one, and I know you've been looking at this for a while."

"Thanks… Kell."

"No problem."

Kris smiled and sipped a little more tea, which had all ready begun to cool down.

"Kris?" Jill said, nudging Kris' arm. "Do you want something else? Some soup? Yoghurt, something? You haven't eaten all day."

"Not… hungry."

"Yes you are. You have to be, you haven't eaten since Friday morning. I know it's hard to eat solid food, but you have to try to get something into you, or else you'll find yourself right back at the hospital."

Kris put her head into her hands, carefully rubbing her sore eyes. She sighed, and then looked up, and met Jill's eyes.

"Okay." She whispered.

Jill stroke Kris' hair and gave her a smile, before disappearing into the kitchen. Kris looked down again, and her glance got stuck on Sabrina's stomach. Even though she had a blanket over it, Kris could see it move. Kris couldn't help but smile. Sabrina leaned forward, catching Kris' eyes. Kris looked up and smiled at Sabrina.

"Your… stomach… is moving." Kris smiled.

"Hiccups." Sabrina smiled, putting one hand on the belly.

Jill came back a few minutes later with a bowl of tomato soup for Kris.

"It's hot, wait until it's cooled down."

Kris smiled and put down the spoon.

"I… feel like… a five… year old." Kris said.

"Come on, I'm the big sister, I'm supposed to take care of you." Jill excused herself.

"It's… okay. I'm… glad… you're… here."

Jill took Kris' hand.

"Honey. Talk to us. All four of us needs to talk." Jill said, looking from Kris, to Kelly, to Sabrina, and then back at Kris. "No one's going to feel any better before we've cleared our minds."

"Jill's right." Sabrina said. "Some really bad things has happened, and it's important to speak it through."

"I don't… know… where… to start."

They all sat quiet for several minutes, just inhaling the cool air and watching the waves hit the beach. Kelly took the first step.

"I'm sorry Kris."

Kris, who had been watching her hands quietly, now jerked up her head and stared at Kelly. Kelly refused to meet her eyes.

"What? What… are you… sorry for?"

"For getting you into this mess. It's all my fault, Justin was _my _ex-boyfriend, this should not have happened to you."

"Kelly… it was… not your… fault."

"Kris, it is, and I'm so truly sorry for dragging you…"

"Kelly!" Kris shut her off, bringing her voice up, which made her slightly wince. "I don't… know what… to tell you. But it… was not… your fault. You can't… think that. It was… none of ours… fault, it was… Colt and Jefferson's fault. We haven't… done anything… wrong, and we… couldn't have… done anything… different."

"I shouldn't have taken Justin. I didn't even need him, we didn't switch him, the cops took Colt and Jefferson.""You would have… needed him… if I didn't… get Ella hurt."

Kelly met Kris' eyes for the first time during the entire conversation.

"You didn't get Ella hurt."

"Yes… I did. I shouldn't… have told her… to run out… in the… street."

"You didn't tell her to run out in the street, you just told her to get out of there and call the cops."

"Still… If she'd… stayed… with me… you would have… switched Justin for… us, and… she wouldn't have… gotten hurt."

"And what makes you think Colt and Jefferson wouldn't have killed you anyway?" Sabrina said.

Both Kris, Kelly and Jill looked her way with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Kris, didn't they tell you that they would kill you because they didn't want to leave any witnesses who could identify them?"

Kris nodded.

"So what makes you think they wouldn't have arranged some other car to blow up or anything like that the minute they let you go?"

Kris knew Sabrina was right. Sabrina was always right. Kris was just about to answer when she noticed Sabrina and Kelly looking up towards the road.

"Who's the woman?" Sabrina asked.

"Jessica James." Kelly said, taking a deep breath.

"The female cop?"

Kelly nodded quietly, feeling her heart beating faster. The minute later, Bill and Jessica walked up on the porch from the sand.

"Hi. Hope we're not interrupting." Bill said as he and the woman came up onto the porch.

"No, not at all. We're just trying to talk things through." Sabrina smiled.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? A donut?" Jill said with a smile.

"No, thanks Jill, I'm good. Jess?" Bill said, and sat down in a chair.

"I'm good too." Jessica smiled.

"What… are you doing here?" Kelly asked, worried about what would come next.

"Jessica wanted to talk to you." Bill said, gesturing for Jessica to continue.

"Well, Bill told me everything that happened, why you did what you did. I was so mad at you earlier and wanted to toss you in jail, but after speaking to Bill, and I watched all of yours interrogations, I've changed my mind. I have a daughter too, her name is Maddy, and she's three. If it had been her that had been kidnapped, I would have done the same thing, I'm sure of it."

Kelly nodded quietly, wanting Jessica to keep talking.

"So I've decided not to press any charges."

Kelly exhaled and smiled towards Jessica.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I still think you're crazy." Bill said, half smiling towards Kelly.

"She is, and you can't lock in crazy people!" Jill exclaimed quickly with a big smile in her face.

"Jill. Please." Kelly said, doing on of her eye rolls again.

"What?"

Kelly sighed and shook her head. Oh sweet Jill.

"Well, I have to get going. I just wanted to tell you this myself." Jessica said, and both she and Bill rose to their feet.

Kelly shook hand with Jessica, and watched them leave the house.

"You got out of that one easy." Sabrina smiled.

Kelly nodded. Finally that problem was solved.


	20. I'm just happy

**Chapter 20.**

It had been some though weeks, no one could argue with that. They had all talked a lot, been through every single detailed of what happened. Sabrina had returned home to her husband, with the promise to meet up again soon, and who knows, maybe that time she would have a little kid with her?

Kelly was on her way to the hospital to pick up Bosley. He was being released today, two weeks since he woke up. He was doing better every minute, and he was back to the normal "old dependable Bosley".

Tiffany had been released a few days ago. She still had a long way of rebuilding and physical therapy before she was even close to normal again, but she was going the right way. She was heading to the east coast later this day, and now they were all on their way to her place to say goodbye.

Ella was back in kindergarten. Kelly had been worried and she did not want to let Ella go, but she knew she had to let her go there. The longer she waited, the harder it would get. She had stayed home for little over a week, and Ella herself was thrilled to go back, to show up the cast for everyone. Kelly had a long talk with the teachers at the school, telling them everything that had happened, and she asked them to call her immediately if Ella would get upset about anything. But if had not been a problem, Ella was all smiles and laughs.

Charlie had given all of them a vacation, and they were all very grateful.

* * *

Kelly made a stop outside the hospital, and made her way inside. She found Bosley sitting up in his bed, wearing the clothes they had brought him earlier, and he was talking with his doctor. His face brightened up when he saw Kelly.

"Hi angel!"

"Hi Bos." Kelly said with a big smile.

She was so happy that Bosley was good to go. She had been so scared and worried about him, and they had talked a lot the last weeks. He had made sure that she didn't feel responsible, and he had also supported her when it came to talk about Kris, Tiffany and Ella. He was a wise man, their Bosley, and he knew exactly what to say to make everything right.

"Ready to go?"

Bosley nodded, and the doctor nodded towards a wheelchair in the room. Bosley sighed, but he knew there was no idea to argue. Hospital rules.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Tiff!" Bosley and Kelly chorused as they walked into her house. She was sitting in the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Please help yourselves in the kitchen, there's fresh coffee in the pot."

Bosley, being a true gentleman, begun his way to the kitchen, but Kelly cut him off.

"No, Bosley, sit down and take it easy. I'll get it."

"Thanks Kell." Bosley said and kissed her cheek.

"Tiff, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. But Jill and Kris should be here within a few minutes, and they promised to bring a cake."

"So I'll bring plates and forks." Kelly smiled and Tiffany nodded.

Kelly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Bosley and Tiffany alone.

"How are you doing Tiff?" Bosley asked gently.

"A bit better. Still a long way to go, but I'm doing better."

"I'm glad. Where's your father?"

"He's at Charlie's, he'll be back later when it's time to leave."

Bosley smiled, in the same time as the door opened, and the Munroe's walked in. Both of the had a smile on their faces, and they were both giggling hard.

"Hello there!" They said as they stumbled into the hall.

Jill was carrying a cake box, and she put it down on the table in the same time as Kelly entered the room. She handed Bosley his coffee, and put down her own on the table. She greeted Kris and Jill, and they followed her into the kitchen, and reappeared within a moment with plates, forks and more coffee, before they set the table, and sat down in the couches.

Kelly served cake to everyone, and they were happy and smiling as they enjoyed the cake. Kelly looked at Kris while she ate. The bruises had begun to fade, and Kelly knew that all the talks they had, and the fact that Jill had been living with Kris for the last weeks had done her good. Her nightmares came more and more rarely. Now she was smiling, and kidding around with her friends.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Kelly looked up at Bosley and gave him a smile.

"I'm just happy."

_All's well that ends well.  
_

* * *

**That's it guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews and support, and it makes me sooo happy that you liked this story :)  
**

**I all ready have another story going on, so look out for it, I will post in soon ^^ And that's a Kris-story by the way, based a little on the movie "Hangover", which I absolutely adore. ;D **_  
_


End file.
